A Chosen Path
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: Abandoned by the Wizarding World after the defeat of Voldermort, Harry forms an alliance with the unlikeliest figure. Dungeon Keeper crossover. Evil!Dark!Harry. HP/Multi
1. Chapter 1

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/Overlord Fusion and Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings Harry/Susan Bones

Notice: Dark! Possible Evil! Harry ahead, you have been warned

Prologue: The Dark Warrior

_Well I never liked that room anyway!_

Walking through the dungeon he stepped back into his private library, having just come from the Workshop after the head troll had informed me of a new invention he was unpleasantly surprised to walk in as they tested it.

_And the keeper is going to be furious about it! IT DESTROYED THE WORKSHOP!_

Luckily the steel doors were able to contain the explosion and the majority of trolls were also able to escape the workshop before it blew. Working for the Keeper for the past couple of years, sometimes he forgot his identity as he poured through the books. A lot of arcane knowledge in this room was still unknown to him and he would spend ages to look upon them if only to avoid the other parts of the dungeon which for some reason he had never really connected with. Mainly because the ones he had connected with were spread across the various dungeons that his Keeper controlled each keeping a place organised in case the Keeper ever returned there.

His door opened slowly and an imp ran forwards holding out a slip of paper to him before running off as he took the paper and read it.

_Azmodai there is something that should be raised to your attention, torture chamber now._

Dominique

"Well blunt and to the point, as usual." Azmodai muttered as he stood and walked out the door and along the corridor. Half of the torches had been extinguished meaning that it was getting late but Azmodai rarely slept nowadays, research for the Dungeon Keeper was his main part and that took up the majority of his time as he studied tomes and arcane books that held secrets that were once thought lost.

Opening a door he walked into the Torture Chamber and stepped over to Dominique whom spun round to face him as he entered. "What do we have that's so important?" Azmodai asked as he stopped in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Well smiling wouldn't kill you now would it?" Dominique asked as she turned back to where someone had been tied to one of the torture wheels that were attached to the wall.

"Did you just call me here for idle chit chat or was there an actual reason Dominique?" Azmodai questioned with a firm voice although the corners of his lips did rise into a slight smile.

"Remember that person we found stumbling around?" She started and Azmodai nodded, it was unusual it had been an 18 year old mage, but as a spell caster he had been strong. Not just magic but physical and sheer determination he had beaten a lot of creatures before being worn out… hell the dark mistresses managed to Electrocute him with a lucky shot and that was when they were wearing out.

"Yes and what does that have to do with this?"

"Well he comes from the world above." Dominique explained.

"I kinda gathered that tell me something I don't know." Azmodai stated with a bored look on his face.

"Turns out he was exiled, and wants to take revenge on the people who betrayed him." She explained and Azmodai's eyebrows shot up.

"Really that's quite interesting but still not seeing the point."

"The world above knows nothing of us except for a computer game, whatever that is, that was released a couple of years ago. The world no longer fears us. They think we do not exist." She commented angrily.

"Well that's interesting I knew they hadn't attempted to destroy us in awhile but I didn't realise it had been that long." Azmodai paused before chuckling. "I guess its time for the fun to begin."

"What do we do now?" Dominique asked.

"Before I answer that I have a question, if he is so angry and wants to get revenge on the people that attacked him why did you torture him so badly?" Azmodai asked.

"I did out of a mixture of things, one I needed to vent after we were nearly beaten by him." She looked mildly put out after that statement but then again so was Azmodai, being blasted through one of the doors right near the beginning of the fight really dented his pride. "Two, I was bored." She laughed and Azmodai rolled his eyes, Dark Mistresses loved dishing out pain as much as they loved receiving it. "And finally, three… Because I could." She stated calmly and Azmodai stepped round her and examined the battered person.

"You forgot one more thing." A female voice stated and Azmodai spun round to see a female figure standing in a green cloak looking directly at Azmodai.

"Keeper Katlyn" Azmodai stated before going to one knee in front of her as Dominique did the same.

"Four, I ordered it." Katlyn stated.

"You ordered it?" Azmodai questioned in surprise.

"I ordered it because if he is to become one of the people under my control then he needs to know the punishment that follows failure." Katlyn explained and Azmodai nodded. It was reasonable enough. Every single creature in her dungeon had undergone the punishment initiation at one time or another… or in the dark mistresses case several times… they are crazy.

The imps ran through the room and out through another door and the sounds of tunnelling were heard as the Keeper smiled. "In about 20 minutes the rooms will have been dug out and a private area set out for him. After that time he is to be put in there to recover. After he has recovered he is to lead a small force to the surface. A couple of Goblins and Warlocks. That way he can show the world that we are real." Katlyn stated.

"Are we going to give him any armour and weaponry?" Azmodai questioned.

"Give him a set of Black Knight armour and a sword, he has the ability to cast magic so make him the best of both sides." Katlyn responded and several imps who had been following their Keeper ran off to deal with the arrangements. "Now take him to the lair so he can recover." And at her command two imps ran forwards to carry him off but a magical shield blocked their travel and flung them back and Katlyn smiled. "I figured as much. Arise my dark warrior." She commanded and slowly the boy drug himself to his feet and stood there silently as Katlyn walked forwards and inspected him. "Dominique, why a lightning bolt?" She stated as Katlyn looked at her.

"That was there when we got him." She stated and Katlyn turned back to the wizard.

"What is your name?" She asked sharply and he looked her in the eye.

"My name, is Harry Potter." He stated and Katlyn nodded.

"And why do you have that scar?" She asked.

"It is the last remnant of a dark wizard that I killed several years ago, before my exile." Harry explained and dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Guess it took more out of him than we thought." Katlyn muttered.

"My Keeper, I have an idea on how to use him if I may speak freely?" Azmodai asked and Katlyn nodded. "He is currently the only one other than the warlocks who can go above into the light, even then they don't really like the light, preferring the darkness of the library... Well that is sort of truth the others can go up but they just really don't like it." Azmodai explained. "The realm above seems to have forgotten about us, which would explain why no goodly heroes have turned up recently."

"He would not only be my Dark Knight but my Overlord of the realm above." Katlyn muttered wistfully. "Do it, get him the armour and get him a weapon, a sword of some sort." Katlyn ordered the imps around her and they sped off to prepare for the task that was ahead of them. "Azmodai you have served me well and now I want you to do the biggest task you have ever needed to do, I want you to become the mentor to my dark knight." Katlyn ordered and Azmodai looked up in surprise. "You now have the chance to play one of the biggest parts in the history of the Dungeon Keepers. Do you accept?" Katlyn asked and Azmodai muttered a couple of words to himself then bowed deeply.

"I would be honoured to do this task, if it pleases you I will do it." Azmodai agreed and stood again. "With your permission I request to be dismissed so I can prepare." Azmodai requested and Katlyn nodded her head and he left the room.

"Are you sure it is wise to trust this new person so soon after his arrival?" Dominique asked.

"No, but I think it is worth it… after all if it doesn't work we can just crush him, if it does then… well all I have to say I am going to become infamous in the Overworld and the Underworld." Katlyn laughed and Dominique bowed before leaving the room as two imps grabbed Harry and carried him away to the Heart Portal to transport to a different dungeon.

* * *

_Train that whelp!! What the hell I am an assistant to the Keeper! I do not need to do these menial tasks, I was working on a new spell and now all that work is going to be delayed for only the dark gods know how long!_

Azmodai continued to rant internally as he scrawled some notes down for the warlocks for the potions and spells that were needed before magically expanding a bag and beginning to pack the bag. "This is going to be tedious because I am going to have to teach the rookie all the tricks." Azmodai muttered and closed his bag with a light click. Levitating it behind him as he walked down along the corridor and stopped at the heart. "Well I am ready for transportation." He stated and felt the world around him vanish.

And reappear as he stood in a dilapidated Dungeon

Azmodai looked at the ceiling and then at the walls and then at the grounds. "Well this is just fan fucking tastic… the Dungeon has been ransacked and destroyed by these insignificant bastards and to make matters worse I bet they stole the equipment to repair the bloody place." Azmodai cursed and felt something pulling at his leg and turned, expecting to see an imp standing there with some vital piece of information.

Azmodai glared at the imp but then took a deep breath and spoke. "What is it now?" Azmodai snapped and the creature grinned before speaking up.

"The master is waking." It squeaked and Azmodai nodded with a role of his eyes and followed him down a set of stairs to where Harry Potter was resting, almost as pale as death.

Slowly his eyes opened and he begun to lean forwards.

"Easy Mr. Potter, or should I say Dark Knight Potter as you have now been dubbed by the keeper." Azmodai said as Harry stood up. "Well I think it needs to be said… Welcome to your first day of Evil Domination." He stated cheerfully and the Imp cackled only to be sent flying from the boot of Harry.

"I hope you have recovered enough from your torture. Your new task is one that the Horned Reaper tried to undertake but alas not being from this dimension he was soon sucked back into whatever hell dimension he was spawned in." Azmodai laughed remembering the look on The Horned Reapers face as he was pulled back into the Hell Dimension. "Alas one cannot be evil these days, or even back in the olden day without the wretched do-gooders lining up to prove themselves! The last of these so called heroes were particulary bothersome, Reginald almost killed Keeper Katlyn!" Azmodai explained with a hint of disbelief. "But even worse these people have ransacked the dungeon, everything of value is GONE!" Azmodai shouted in frustration his voice echoing through the castle. "Still, we're here now so lets get down to business.

"Well where do we begin?" Harry asked as the brown minions brought his armour to him. "I won't need that at the moment, to deal with this situation I will go with a bit more subtlety."

"Splendid, there is no time to waste! The castle needs rebuilding the heroes need punishing and you are the Just the Dark Knight to do it!" Azmodai agreed and the two walked along the corridor of the Dungeon

TBC

Well the first chapter of my new story, I hope you enjoyed it and believe me I really enjoyed writing it. Ahh being evil is soo much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/ Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings: Harry/Daphne Greengrass or Harry/Susan Bones, I haven't decided.

Notice: Dark! Possible Evil! Harry ahead, you have been warned

Chapter 1: The Dungeon Heart

"Right now get back up and lets try it again." Azmodai ordered as Harry pulled himself up. They had spent the last week training as the only warlock that had come through the Portal had spent the majority of his time scrying for the location of the tools to repair the dungeon and the plans for the imps to repair the rooms.

"So how long do you think it will take to find it?" Harry asked and Azmodai shrugged as they got back into fighting positions.

"A day, an hour, a week or possibly even a year." Azmodai responded as they begun to spar again only for Harry to last about six seconds before he was disarmed again. "By the dark Gods your useless, even Trolls who hate fighting and spend all their time working in the workshop can last longer than that." Azmodai cursed.

"Cut me some slack its only been a week of training… besides you've been around since the stone age no wonder you can fight." Harry snapped as he grabbed the sword.

"I resent that! I'm only 350." Azmodai muttered indignantly. Well he was 350 by Dungeon standard by Overworld standard he was Older. Harry didn't understand how the aging process worked nor did he try too.

"What creatures has the portal attracted?" Harry asked as Azmodai slowed down his assault in an attempt for Harry to pick up some tricks and tactics.

"So far the creatures that have come with the limited rooms that the imps know how to construct, we have had 2 demon spawns, 1 warlock and 3 beetles. If we get the plans back it should allow us to access some of the other arcane technology that we have." Azmodai explained and stopped the attack as an imp ran into the room.

"Found it! He found it! He found it!" It shouted cheerfully and Azmodai raised and eye brow as Harry cackled at the reaction.

"Wow these imps really like you, don't they." Harry questioned and Azmodai glared at him.

"Its because I unlike the old assistant, who was flayed by Keeper Katlyn when she got annoyed at him, see the use of imps alive and not dead." Azmodai responded. The two walked down the corridor after the imp and they were led to the library.

"So what have you found?" was the question asked and the warlock spun round to face them.

"Well Sire, I have found the plans for certain other rooms, they were taken above world and are now currently inside a building known as the Ministry of magic." At this, Harry's head snapped round to face the Warlock.

"What did you say?" He asked and the warlock restated what he had just said. "What does these plans look like?" Harry asked and the Warlock explained what the books looked like and Harry's eyes widened. "I know where they are."

"Really?" Azmodai asked and Harry nodded.

"In the Department of Mysteries, there were several doors. In one of the rooms that the door led to I could have sworn I saw something matching that description.. if I could get back up there I could get them back here quite quickly." Harry explained.

The warlock looked amazed before Azmodai signalled him to walk to one side and Harry leant against the desk as the two conferred over something before returning to him. Harry could have sworn he had heard mention of the Veil but shrugged it off. "We can get you into the department of mysteries." At this Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at them in amazement. "There is a portal in there, it is a hero gate. One of the few that are still active… to the wizards it is now known as the Veil. We can use it to send you there." Azmodai explained and Harry's eyes widened.

"Wait so the veil connects between these two locations?" Harry asked and at the nod Harry quickly realised something. "Wait does that mean my godfather is…" He was cut off as Azmodai shook his head.

"There have been no activities from the gate in the equivalent of several hundred of the Overworld years." He responded and Harry let out a sigh of defeat before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Ok lets do this now before I lose interest." Harry muttered as the three headed toward the Heart Portal.

"We still haven't fully recharged the mana supplies, it will take time before you are able to come back to the dungeon, I recommend you leave a mark to let them know that they should not forget us." Azmodai explained and Harry nodded his head and entered the portal.

Disappearing in a flash of light Azmodai sighed and turned to the Warlock. "This one is the most ambitious yet… how long?" He asked and the Warlock laughed.

"I think he might actually pull through on this situation. You never know. He could be the one that we have been looking for." He explained and Azmodai shrugged. Nothing was ever that simple.

*-*-*-*-

Meanwhile in the Department of Mysteries three researchers, the only ones who hadn't given up hope of finding out the truth and the secrets the Veil held were doing their annual study of it although even they were beginning to give up hope. It was getting late when they were packing up to leave as the gate begun to shine a bright white fog rolling out of it before a figure in black armour stepped out. The three looked to see the figure stepping out and their jaws dropped as their eyes widened in fear.

The armoured figure walked forwards grabbed the first person before he had a chance to react and threw him through the veil. As he vanished he turned to the next one and drew his sword, the wizards finally reacting enough to draw their wands.

The first didn't get a chance to use a spell as the figure swung his sword slicing off the wand hand of the wizard before turning to the witch who shot a disarming spell at him. The sword was flung from his hand and the figure although they couldn't see his face due to the helmet he wore placed his hands on his hips in a way that showed her he was mildly put out by it and she smirked. The smirk vanished though as he held out his hand and the wand shot from her grip as the figure drew a wand and next thing the witch knew she was bound by ropes. The figure turned to the wizard who now only had one hand and removed his helmet and the witch gasped as she saw the lightning bolt scar.

"Harry?" She stated in shock and he turned to face her after restraining the wizard.

"Hello Daphne."

TBC

Well the second chapter of my new story, I hope you enjoyed it and believe me I really enjoyed writing it. Ahh being evil is so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/Overlord Fusion and Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings: Harry/Daphne Greengrass or Harry/Susan Bones, I haven't decided.

Notice: Dark! Possible Evil! Harry ahead, you have been warned

Chapter 2: Truths.

"Harry?" She stated in shock and he turned to face her after restraining the wizard.

"Hello Daphne." Harry responded as he walked over to her.

"So the Golden Boy has become a killer?" She asked with a smirk and Harry chuckled slightly.

"I became that the moment I ended Voldermort's life and was exiled from the wizarding world because of it. And by exiled I mean hunted and attacked at every available opportunity." Harry explained and Daphne grinned.

"Just like I told you, the world turns on those they call saviours very quickly. Its why I remained neutral." She said.

"Ahh you see I already knew I was going to get stabbed in the back which is why I am still alive and have a grudge list about a mile long especially with all these life debts that people owe me… anyway I have business to attend to. So why don't you be a good little girl and sit there while I take stumpy over here and go find what I came to find." Harry responded and she looked down trodden for a second.

"What aren't you going to give me something to remember you by?" She mocked with a knowing smile and Harry turned to her and walked forwards.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He asked leaning in close to her with a small smile on his face.

"Of course not many people can say they kissed the boy-who-live-and-would-not-die." She taunted before stealing a kiss from Harry who was caught completely off guard. "Looks like the new bad ass doesn't know how to handle a girl." She mocked and Harry just blinked before silencing her with a wave of his wand and she glared at him as he turned round to the wizard who was still bleeding profusely and Harry was amazed he wasn't dead. Walking over Harry cast a spell to Cauterise the wound and Harry lifted him up and pushed him towards the door.

"You will take me to the location of the arcane library." Harry stated and grabbed his sword and placed his helmet back on.

"Which one? There are many?" The wizard whimpered and Harry rolled his eyes.

"The one that is filled with books on building plans and different creatures that are classed as myths." Harry snapped. The wizard was then pushed into the door rather forcefully swinging it open as he stumbled. "Move now!" he snapped and the wizard shuffled forwards and tripped the next moment an alarm was going off and Harry sighed lifting up the wizard with his hands and holding him up by the throat. "I did not have time for this." He snapped and Daphne heard the crack from the room followed by a dull thump as the body hit the floor.

Moments later Harry re-entered the room, dragging the body behind him and then turned to Daphne and cut the ropes. "You are to get rid of security when they arrive. Make up a story as to why the alarm was set off and why he is dead and the other is missing." Harry ordered and she just stared at him for a moment.

"Why would I do this for you?" She asked placing a finger to her lips in a thoughtful way.

"Well its either that or how ever many appear die." Harry snapped angrily and she smirked.

"Now that would be fun." She whispered and Harry felt his jaw drop and Daphne sensing this just grinned. "What, since the fall of the Dark Lord the Wizarding World has become more corrupt, nine out of ten death eaters were able to escape the Aurors/not get charged. Muggleborns and Half Bloods are still treated cruelly if not even worse than before and Purebloods are becoming more restrictive in what everyone can do." Daphne explained and then yawned. "Why do you think I work here… everywhere else is such a bore and with all these leaderless wizards and witches running around its led to some chaos but without order the wizarding world will be destroyed." She said and leant forwards towards him. "Maybe you could be the one to sort all that out." She whispered seductively and Harry just blinked for several moments.

His response was cut off by banging on the door and Harry stepped back and threw the invisibility cloak over him and Daphne took her cue to do the damsel in distress routine as the security force turned up.

"What happened here?" The leader snapped and Daphne 'tried to calm down' and responded.

"Jefferson and McCloud were arguing over the veil." She paused and rubbed at her eyes the make up running slightly as tears continued to form. "McCloud insulted Jefferson and the two attacked each other and… and… Jefferson had his hand cut off and McCloud healed it and mocked him before Jefferson tried to attack back to which McCloud killed him." She stated with several pauses before sitting on the floor pulling her knees to her chest. "McCloud turned to me and moved towards me and on instinct I banished him, I didn't mean for it to happen… I didn't mean to kill him." Daphne whimpered.

"Where is he?" The leader questioned.

"He went through the veil." She responded and the leaders eyes widened slightly as she started to try and pull herself together and stood up to pack her things away. "I just want to go home." She whimpered but the leader stopped her.

"We cant until we take a full statement about what happened here." He said placing an arm on her shoulder as her robe slipped open slightly. The leader was caught off guard as she turned and scribbled something down on a piece of paper that Harry couldn't see and folded it up and handed it to him.

"Here is where I am staying." She paused as she trailed a finger across his chest. "You can question me there if you want." She whispered to him and the leader just nodded before she finished packing her stuff and quickly left the room. The leader opened the note and read it before looking around the room briefly and signalling for the others to leave the room.

Waiting for several minutes, Harry threw the cloak off and put it away before a confused look crossed his face. "Well that was extremely strange."

TBC

Oh there is a small cliff hanger for you. Now the next update might not be for a while as I have 2 job applications to fill, a job centre appointment and just general jobs to do around the house and walk the dog… all in all a boring time.


	4. Chapter 4

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/Overlord Fusion and Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings: Harry/Daphne Greengrass or Harry/Susan Bones, I haven't decided. All I know is that it will be one or the other.

Notice: Dark! Possible Evil! Harry ahead, you have been warned

Chapter 3: You did what now?

Stepping out of the veil room Harry looked around to see no one about. Walking along the corridor he tried to remember the way he had to go to get back to the spinning room, every so often he stood to open doors to check what was in there just in case the Heart had been moved.

"_Hello? Is this thing on? Blinky did you cross those wires again?" _A voice shouted in Harry's head and Harry paused in confusion. _"Ah yes it seems you can hear me. Although I don't know how the layout has changed since our last attempt at overthrowing the Overland I can tell the plans are near by." _Harry recognised the voice of Azmodai and rolled his eyes.

"That has nothing to do with the fact that I told you it was here did it?"

"_Quiet now! You are closing in on it now keep heading the way you are heading." _Azmodai ordered.

"Aye, aye Boss man!" Harry mocked as he continued walking down the passage way to the revolving room.

A brief glimpse of a cloak caught Harry's attention and he increased his speed, the noise of his armour echoing loudly in the semi deserted hallway

"Some Magical Rats want to play hide and go seek." Harry laughed slightly as he rounded the corner.

"_Oh I do love that game, especially when you play by our rules, the screams of fear, the pain, the suffering, its so exhilarating." _Azmodai sighed in happiness.

"I think I could find myself liking that version." Harry agreed as he swung open the door and walked out into the central of the spinning room.

The floor spun around fast, a lot faster than Harry remembered it doing when he came here during his fifth year and he slammed his sword into the ground and dug his feet in as much as he could to keep from falling over. His head tilted up slightly and he saw a small balcony, a figure standing on it looking over him as he pulled his sword out of the ground he realised it was Daphne.

"Let us see how you deal with this test, boy-who-lived." She taunted and Harry grinned behind the helmet. All of this was one big game to her.

"_Oh she is a feisty one," _Azmodai cackled in amusement as the doors slammed open and aurors and Hit Wizards ran through. _"Now you know what must be done, the hiding is over the time for a blood bath is upon us, kill them, cement your loyalties to the Mistress with the blood of those who would try to stand against her will." _Azmodai yelled as Harry turned to face the first one. The wizard raised his wand and fired a stunning curse, Harry smirked raising the enchanted gauntlet and stopped the spell redirecting it at another Auror who was blown off his feet.

Another fired a spell that Harry didn't recognise and charged at him. Harry side stepped the spell twisting his arm holding his blade throwing it at the man who barely avoided being impaled, instead his arm now had a large gash down the side of it causing him to drop his wand.

"Oh… I… I am impressed." Daphne groaned in pleasure watching the fight. Harry paused for a moment to glance up at her to see the smile that was on her face before turning and walking forward to retrieve the blade. He bent over to pick the weapon up when he heard one of the hit wizards shout.

"Crucio!" The dark curse hit Harry and his body locked up his eyes shutting as pain washed over him and Azmodai laughed.

"_They call that pain?" _he mocked. _"The Mistress delivers a much more painful punishment than that." _Azmodai commented as Harry pulled himself up and turned around to face the wizard who was holding the spell. The wizard in question, his eyes widened in shock dropped the spell seeing it had little effect and the laughter of Azmodai rang through. _"Now, I may have forgot to tell you this but your gauntlets are special. In them we have imbued the Keeper's magic. Unfortunately I didn't have many spells available as The Mistress is using them for other tasks. But there should be more to be found. The one you have is a fire spell. Show them true pain." _Azmodai commanded and Harry closed his eyes again briefly as he raised his gauntlet and a fireball flew from his hand hitting the wizard and engulfing him in flames.

The wizard screamed out as his flesh burnt he panicked running around the room as the others avoided him so as not to catch fire, several of them attempting to put the fire out but with little to no success. The turned back to Harry as the room began to spin the wizards looking around and barely standing as the speed increased wondering who had set it off as Harry slammed his sword down using it to help balance him.

"Oh yes, impressive, the pain the suffering, the confusion it exhilarating." Daphne continued to moan from the upper balcony as she watched the fight and Harry suppressed a laugh. Who knew that the subdued and quiet student would have such a kinky side. The room slowed down and the disorientation was obvious on all of them as they tried to continue the fight and staggered slightly from the dizziness.

Harry fired off another fireball and the target was missed due to the wizard losing his balance at that precise moment. Harry growled in frustration as he moved over the other wizards quickly gathering their wits and swung his blade at the nearest one.

The wizard tried to scream out in pain as his hands clenched at his throat blood oozing from the cut as he dropped to his knees a faint gurgling noise echoing from him as his body fell down to the ground.

Harry turned to the next one who had frozen in shock. Yes they were trained to deal with dark wizards and yes they were trained to deal with killers but they did not know how to deal with someone who was immune to the cruciatus curse and in full battle armour and easily slicing their way through them.

Harry grabbed him by the collar with one gloved hand and lifted him his eyes widening as he barely felt the mans weight. _"Oh did I also forget to mention that the armour enhances your strength. After all those in service to the Keeper need to be intimidating now."_ Azmodai explained and Harry smirked as he slammed the wizard into the wall the body crumpling in his grip at the force of the impact. Harry released his grip and the wizard slumped down to the ground before Harry turned to the last one.

The wizard was the one with the gash in his arm, he had barely avoided the sword when Harry had thrown it and had avoided the fireball moments before. He looked up from his position on the floor in fear at Harry who looked down at him before grabbing him and lifting him up. Harry looked at the man and placed his free hand in front of the wizard's face and hit with another fireball straight at point blank range. The wizard didn't even have time to scream as Harry let go of him and the corpse fell to the floor.

Harry turned and looked at the devestation before looking at his own hands in surprise. "I did that?" He whispered.

"It was not all your work, as I said before… you are still not ready. I was able to help guide you through your first challenge. The rest is now up to you." Azmodai explained and the door behind Harry opened. he spun round, sword ready to strike down whoever was there but he lowered his weapon as Daphne walked into the room.

"Congratulations, you won." Daphne said with a smile. "You might prove worthy after all." She said as she walked across the room to another door. "Now, shall we find what little treasure you were after or shall we sit here and wait for their friends to turn up?" She questioned and Harry blinked in surprise wondering what was going on with that woman before he walked after her.

TBC

Yes I understand Harry looks a bit overpowered here but it won't remain like that. Harry will be meeting opponents who are more of a challenge later on.


	5. Chapter 5

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/Overlord Fusion and Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings: Dominique/Susan/Harry/Daphne.

Notice: Dark!Evil!Harry ahead, you have been warned

Chapter 4: The tome of knowledge and the Missing Creatures.

Harry followed Daphne into the darkness a hand resting on his sword as the lights flickered and died. Daphne paused grabbing a torch and lighting it. "A security measure. One to disorientate and confuse." She explained.

"I don't remember this when I came here before."

"Because it was not here when you came here." Daphne responded. "There are other things that are disorientated by the darkness." Daphne explained with a small smirk. "And other things that revel in it." She added.

"_You are closing in on the plans. I can feel it, the energy the release is unique to anything else. Now all you need to do is find a way to get it back to the dungeon, the veils is only about half charged at the moment."_ Azmodai explained and Harry frowned.

"How long will it take for it to recharge?" He asked and Daphne turned to look at him.

"Talking to yourself now Potter?" She taunted and Harry shook his head.

"A little secret, someone who actually wants to meet you." Harry responded and Daphne smirked.

"Well that may be, but I'm araid this part is going to get painful." She said as she stopped half way through the corridor, the torches flaring up just to show more corridor.

"Oh? How so?" Harry asked and Daphne crossed her arms and smiled as the floor dropped away below him causing him to plummet.

"_Oh well done sire, you've only just started and your about to become a smear on the floor." _Azmodai mocked and Harry growled kicking his feet out to opposite sides, slamming his hands into the wall as well, the sound of scratching metal made him wince but it worked, gradually slowing him down. _"The ground is closing, I hope you have a better plan." _Azmodai commented and Harry smirked.

"Of… Course!" He grunted repositioning himself as he neared the bottom and using both his feet pushed himself off the wall into the room, rolling extremely painfully across the floor.

"_What… how… manoeuvrability! HOW?" _Azmodai shouted and Harry chuckled as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm just that damn…" He stopped looking around the room his eyes flashing with anger at the rows upon rows of cages. "What is this?" Harry growled walking over to the first cage seeing a small scaly green demon toad, the cage had a tag on it explaining that it was a 'demon spawn from beyond the veil.' Harry frowned kneeling down to look at the half starved creature. "They will pay for this." Harry growled and placed his hand on the creatures head who looked up at him in confusion.

"This is new." Daphne said and Harry spun around the sword flinging from his hand embedding into the wall next to her.

"Did you know about this?" He asked and she shook her head frantically.

"I… I didn't know anything about this, I knew of the library but not the cages." She quickly said and Harry growled glaring at her angrily.

"If I find out you did, then you will wish you had never met me." Harry snapped and raised his hand, the sword flying from the wall and back to his hand. He spun round slicing the lock clean off the cage and the door fell open letting the creature move out.

"_Demon Spawns, spiders, Trolls and even a goblin or two…" _Azmodai said in amazement. _"They knew of us, how long they have known I don't know but they definently know of us. I think they need repaying for this insult."_

"Harry moved methodically through the room smashing the locks on the cages releasing the creatures until he got to the back of the room and skidded to a halt. "Ron?" Harry asked looking at the large fat red creature that stood there glaring through the cage at him.

"_A bile demon… a very angry one, I wonder when he was last fed." _Azmodai questioned and Harry shrugged as he broke the seal.

"Take these tomes back to the veil, Daphne will show you the way, wait for it to charge up then start moving items through it." Harry ordered looking over the creatures as they stood ready to follow his orders. "They will pay for this assault on you, they will pay tenfold for what they have done, but for now, we are not ready." Harry said and turned stalking back to the otherside of the room. "Show them the way, no tricks or they will kill you." Harry ordered as he walked up the set of stairs that she had come down.

"What about you?" Daphne asked and Harry smirked.

"I plan to leave a little message for the wizarding world." Harry said walking up the stairs and out of sight.

Behind Daphne the trolls and the few goblins grabbed the bookcase that had all the tomes that the Department of Mysteries had and started moving it towards the door as Daphne led them out.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry reached the revolving room pointing with his sword, channeling magic into the bodies that still lay there and levitated them. _"And what do you plan to do with them?" _Azmodai questioned and Harry smirked.

"Why leave a warning of course." Harry commented as he walked towards the lift, the bodies following around him. The lift doors slammed shut and Harry ordered it to take him to the Main Entrance Plaza.

The lift whirred stopping on certain levels as the messages that hovered above his head shot in and out, obviously there were still people working at this time of night. The lift arrived and Harry walked out, infront of him was the golden statue, repaired by wizards after the Department of Mysteries incident. A flick of his hand and the first body shot forwards, impaling on a centaur's bow. Next Harry flung the second and third body up pinning them magically to the wall a grim smirk on his face as he turned to the last one and positioned it at the wand register desk, his charred face stuck in a permanent look of horror as the body was slumped in the chair.

Harry smiled and turned to face the wall raising his armour covered hand, he shot a channelled fire spell that burned into the wall leaving words glowing dimly as the flames slowly died. Smiling at his handy work, Harry turned back to the lift and returned to the department of mysteries.

Returning back down the corridor, Harry stomped into the room with the veil to see it pulsing calmly and he knew it was time to return. "The creatures have already gone through." Daphne explained and Harry turned to face her.

"And why did you not go through yourself?" Harry asked and she smiled cheekily stepping in front of him.

"Why, I thought I'd wait for you, can't have the boy who lived getting in trouble all by himself now." She said and Harry laughed removing his helm before stepping closer to her.

"Trouble is what I'm after." Harry whispered to her, leaning in for a kiss and mere millimetres and pushed her unceremoniously through the veil. Her indignant cry was cut off at the loud sound of the veil as Harry calmly walked through.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry looked around the portal room a small smile on his lips as he helped Daphne to her feet as she glared at him. He continued on as Azmodai walked up to him. "The imps are preparing the rooms, they've already begun working on the prison and torture chamber." He explained and Harry nodded his head slowly, "a private area has been constructed for your new associate." Azmodai chose the words carefully but Harry knew exactly what was being implied and didn't care.

"Good, make sure she gets settled in. I will be in the Dungeon Heart preparing the next move, we'll discuss the next step later, give the creatures a chance to recuperate." He said and Azmodai nodded gesturing for Daphne to follow him down one of the adjoining corridors. Harry stepped into the Dungeon Heart Chamber the door locking behind him and removed his helmet.

"You seem to have had fun." A female voice spoke and Harry spun around to face Keeper Katlyn and Dominique. "Already, you have left a message of warning to the world above about us, restored a large chunk of this once vast and powerful dungeon and gained… a companion." She said and Harry bowed his head slightly.

"It was easy, they have grown complacent already after the defeat of Voldemort." Harry said and Katlyn agreed.

"That wont last long now with your warning. Continue with your plans for now, Azmodai will keep me informed as you progress." She said and Harry again nodded and she disappeared with a small pop leaving Dominique standing there looking at Harry a smile tugging at her lips.

"Forgotten about me already?" She asked raising one of the latex gloved hands up and tilting his head slightly to look her in the eyes. "Already moved on to someone new? I'm hurt." She taunted and Harry raised an eyebrow as she kissed him. She broke the kiss seconds later and smiled at Harry. "I'll show you I'm not so easily to forget." She said and the next thing Harry knew was Dominique pushing him into the Heart and his private quarters.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter, I've also updated the older chapters as well, dropping the minions from the story because lets face it if the minions were there, they would get drop kicked by the other creatures because of how stupid they act.

To anyone who is curious about Dominique, she is the Elite Dark Mistress from Dungeon Keeper 2. Since I've started playing both dungeon keeper 1 and 2 I should have a couple more chapters done in the near future especially since I've had my hours cut at work as well (oh joy…)


	6. Chapter 6

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/Overlord Fusion and Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings: Dominique/Susan/Harry/Daphne.

Notice: Dark!Evil!Harry ahead, you have been warned

Chapter 5: The Minister

"Minister, do you have any more information on the murders in the ministry?" A pesky reporter asked as the Minister pushed through.

"All reports from the attack are being overlooked by the Auror department." The Minister explained, pushing towards the lift in an attempt to get away.

It had been a week since the late night attack on the ministry, which had resulted in the deaths of several good men in the Department of Mysteries. The minister rubbed at the bridge of their nose, yawning slightly due to tiredness from late nights being involved with this case.

Exiting the lift the Minister nodded to the receptionist to the office and gestured for the Head Auror to follow. "Now what do you have to report?" The Minister asked.

"The attack originated from the Department of Mysteries, the Auror unit had responded to an alarm set off in the room with the Veil." He explained looking at The Minister. "The department has reported the disappearance of two of their members, a Daphne Greengrass and Jack McCloud." The Auror explained.

"Do you believe they are connected?"

"Minister?" the Auror spoke in confusion

"Am I to say there are two victims or two suspects?" The Minster snapped and the Auror finally clicked with what she meant.

"Unfortunately there isn't enough evidence to show at the moment, they both checked in along with Fred Jefferson to work on the Veil but never signed out. We can only assume that the location of the attack began in that room." The Auror explained.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry paced down the corridor towards the portal, it had been just over a week since his attack on the Ministry to reclaim the plans and already it had paid off, with the reconstruction of the combat pit, several Black Knights had arrived and were diligently training in the training room.

Idly he rubbed his shoulder, the bruise from Dominique only just dulling in pain after her very forward approach of him. Of course he couldn't allow his minions to push him around like that. Although she had been rewarded for her initiative… a goofy grin briefly passed over his face before vanishing, okay they had both been rewarded for her initiative, she had been punished as well. Thankfully (according to Dominique) the plans for the torture chamber had been the old plans back when the chamber had "more ingenuity" in torturing its victims, as was proven we she climbed onto one of the tables and after it automatically restrained her the torture system began whipping her.

Her cry's had been hypnotic to Harry as she shouted in orgasmic pleasure as the pain washed over her body. Harry could do nothing more than watch as the table worked over her body with the whip as she lapped it all up as if it was the most enjoyable thing in the world.

Of course, because the room had been constructed more Dark Mistresses had turned up. The screams echoed throughout the dungeon and amusingly, several other creatures who had been intrigued by the noises were grabbed to be used as toys by the mistresses.

Needless to say, Harry never heard any complaints from them. Well all bar one but that was a warlock complaining about the loss of research time, Harry had to remind the spellcaster that if any more imps disappeared, heads would roll, because Keeper Katlyn was in control of the Summon Imp spell that drained mana from the Dungeon Heart, Harry had to rely on the spells which drained a just as important resource… his gold. He didn't understand the logic behind the spell requirements and how it took the gold but all he knew was that it did.

Hearing the sound of running armour, Harry spun round drawing his sword lifting it up to block an incoming attack.

His arm buckled slightly as the opponent's sword clashed with his but he held it strongly raising his foot and kicking out at the Black Knight that had attacked him.

The knight grunted slightly and lowered his sword. "Better sir, much better." He said and Harry smiled glad that Azmodai had set up these challenges for him. At random intervals his combat skills would be tested, if he failed he'd end up recovering in the Dungeon Heart for a long time, or worse… dying.

"Have you seen Azmodai anywhere?" Harry asked and the Black Knight shook his head slowly. "Very well, dismissed, the casino has just been completed, go relax." Harry said and the Black Knight exited down one of the adjacent corridors.

*-*-*-*-*-

Azmodai at that moment had been going through a warm up with his sword, yes he was more reliant on Magic but as the Keeper's assistant it was his job to be ready to fight any enemies that threatened his Keeper.

He stopped feeling the presence of another person entering the room. He turned smoothly raising the sword in the direction of the person. "Your not allowed to be in here." He said and Daphne smiled slightly, calmly walking into the room over to the weapons rack.

"It is such a shame to be confined to one small area of this expansive Dungeon." She said and Azmodai frowned as she picked up one of the blades.

"The Keeper does not trust you so until you prove your trust you have these restrictions placed on you." Azmodai said as she stood opposite him, blade in the ready position.

She took the first move, striking slowly aiming high and Azmodai calmly blocked it. "And what about you? What are your views?" She asked and stepped back allowing Azmodai to make the next move.

His was slightly quicker, stepping up with a swipe, aiming for her side but she moved just as smoothly as Azmodai blocking the strike. "My opinions on the matter are not the problem, the only ones that matter are the Keepers." He said as the two continued to trade blows with the sword testing each others skills.

"Well what if I told you information that would help you." She said stepping back away from Azmodai who lowered his weapon.

"I'm listening."

"What do you know about the Minister of Magic?" Daphne asked and the sound of the door opening caused both of them to look over as Harry walked in.

"Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebot was sworn in after the defeat of Voldemort, for several months after the defeat of the Darkest Lord in several centuries. Everything was fine until a situation that occurred while I was working with him hunting down Death Eaters, due to my more extreme measures against the scum I was labelled as the next Dark Lord and exiled very quickly." Harry explained.

"Yes that was correct, seven years ago." She said and Harry looked thoughtful.

"It's really been over seven years since my exile?" Harry asked.

"Correct, 3 years after your exile Minister Shacklebot was murdered by Pureblood sympathisers, the Murderer was found but committed suicide before he could be captured." She explained and Harry blinked.

"And who is the new minister?" He asked and Daphne grinned.

"Someone you know, someone who was in our year."

"Not Ron… please tell me that fool didn't get it!" Harry said and Daphne laughed.

"Like that idiot would get it, the Minister is a she and from Hufflepuff." Daphne explained.

"Ok, Hufflepuff, female, our year… there are only two I can remember and one of them is Hannah who I know had no interest in Politics so that just leaves… SUSAN?" Harry suddenly said in surprise as his brain finally digested the information.

"That's correct."

"Why didn't she overturn the exile? She knows I wouldn't go dark… well wouldn't have if I had friends and you know not gone looking for Keeper Katlyn." Harry explained with a cheeky smirk.

Daphne watched his expression. Knowing that if he thought she had tried to help him, his plans would falter. "She didn't believe your pleas, as far as she was concerned you were evil to the core and actually stepped up the order on the use of Unforgivables against you, seeing as how her Aunt was killed by Voldemort I understand." She said and Harry glared.

"That was not my fault! She would have been a strong threat to him regardless because of her position." Harry snapped in frustration several empty glass vials shattering as his magic lashed out slightly.

"Mr Potter, please calm down, there are several very delicate projects in this room and your magic may disrupt them." Azmodai quickly said, he had spent several months on these potions and didn't want them ruined because of a temper tantrum.

"I'm going to kill her, she wants me dark? She wants to see evil Harry and let the Auror's kill me so she can be honored as the Minister to remove a dangerous threat?" Harry shouted flinging his arms up in the air. "I'll show her evil… I'll make her suffer before she dies, her friends, her family… nothing will be safe I will destroy the Wizarding world…" Harry trailed off his voice going stone cold quiet. "But first, I'll make sure she suffers." Harry growled then stormed out the door slamming heavily behind him, the magic of the dungeon reflecting his angry mood.

"That worked better than I expected." Daphne muttered after a few moments of silence.

"You planned that." Azmodai commented in surprise.

"Harry Potter always had a noble streak a mile long, if he learnt that Susan Bones actually tried to revoke that exile, he'd stop this plan and try and communicate with her." Daphne explained.

"And that is exactly what the Keeper doesn't want." Azmodai agreed a small smirk forming on his lips. "You may just find a place here yet Ms Greengrass." Azmodai laughed as the two continued sparring.

*-*-*-*-*-

Susan sighed as she finished with the mountain of paperwork that came with the title of Minister of Magic, things had been bad when she threw her name in for the running for the job. Pureblood supremacists and Muggle Born sympathisers were going at each other with a new ferocity but she wondered how insignificant it would prove to be if the threat turned out to be true.

She had heard of the Dungeon Keepers, she had heard the old ghost stories told by parents to their children to make sure they behaved and came in after dark or the Dungeon Keepers would get you, of course she had shrugged it off as a Children's ghost story made to scare children into behaving but now with that warning…

She sighed rubbing at the bridge of her nose before standing up and exiting her office. It was starting to get late and she needed to get home, Ernie and Hannah were going to be arriving at her house soon enough and it would not do for them to arrive to an empty house.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry watched from his position at the café across the road from her house as she arrived home, drinking slowly he watched as Auror guards dressed in plain clothes waited around patiently and he smirked as he saw several Hufflepuffs including Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot turn up.

"Two of her closest friends." He said with a smile. "Two of her closest and largest targets." He said as he pulled a coin out and with a gesture of his hand the images changed to one side having a picture of Hannah's face on it and one having Ernie's face engraved on it. Harry flipped the coin it flew into the air spinning sharply and as it dropped he caught it and slapped it onto the back of his hand and looked at it before he started to chuckle. "Oh Susan I do feel sorry for you, but Heads I win… tails you… well you've still lost." Harry said as he left some money on the table for his drink and stood up walking away.

*-*-*-*-*-

Hannah watched as Ernie tried to smooth talk Susan, a smile on her face as she drank the Butterbeer that had been offered along with many other drinks but since she was apparating home she didn't feel like getting drunk.

Ernie and Susan definently had a thing going on between them, Ernie was always chasing after her and sometimes Hannah wondered if Susan was just letting herself be wooed even though he had already won her over in the past and just enjoyed the banter from Ernie when they talked. Other times Hannah noticed a look that showed that Susan had already fallen for someone else but the person was long gone. The look was normally quickly covered up.

Hannah laughed as Ernie tripped and fell over in his attempt to help Susan clear up. The Elves barely tolerated Susan taking the dishes to the kitchen when she had finished let alone anyone else doing what they consider their jobs to do and so with Ernie trying to help, one of the elves had 'accidentally' appeared right in front of him as he walked tripping him up and sending him crashing to the ground.

She shuddered, a chill shooting up her spine as she looked out the window across the road at the café that was there as a man with messy black hair walked away. looking around the room she glanced at Ernie to see him looking out the window too, completely distracted by what he saw and she briefly wondered if she had seen who she thought she had seen.

And if it was who she thought it was…

Was it a good sign?

TBC

Well there we go, next chapter up and running I hope you liked the show.


	7. Chapter 7

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/Overlord Fusion and Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings: Dominique/Susan/Harry/Daphne.

Notice: Dark!Evil!Harry ahead, you have been warned

Chapter 6: Torment

Two weeks had passed since the attack on the Ministry and Harry had yet to act. He stood in the Guard House the best place for strategies with scrolls littering the table and Harry stood speaking with Azmodai overlooking the layouts of the buildings that were drawn onto them. "Hogwarts is too well guarded, the access points that I used to use are too well known, the current Headmistress is a strong fighter even though she is getting on in years and isn't as strong as Dumbledore was." Harry explained gesturing to the office. "The only chance we would have is the element of surprise, instead of using the entryways that are available to us, lets make our own." Harry said with a grin pointing at the scroll with the layout of the dungeon.

"Tunnelling in beneath their feet, it would catch them off guard and limit their ability to muster a defence."

"Due to one of the School House's being in the dungeon, there are a lot of passages that lead up to the higher levels which some people know about and others don't. If we can get in then we can get through it remarkably quickly and secure key aspects of the castle." Harry explained and Azmodai nodded.

"Any areas that are of particular importance?" Azmodai questioned.

"The first floor, specifically the girls bathroom." Harry said immediately.

"A bathroom?" Azmodai asked in disbelief.

"There is an entrance to a chamber that only I and one other person can open. That other person is dead so we don't have to worry about it too much and I'm sure I can figure out a way to get our creatures to open it, a secure chamber of secrets." He paused idly wondering if there were any other secrets down there for him to find.

"Any other locations?" Azmodai asked and Harry snapped back to the here and now.

"The Dungeons are the main focus since our movement will be limited during the day time. I hope we can take the castle from the inside in one night but without knowing how the Minister." He spat the title out refusing to say the name of a person who had turned her back on him. "How the Minister has reacted to my threat of eternal suffering for the wizarding world." Harry responded and Azmodai laughed.

"If we assume the Minister expects us to strike at Hogwarts before the Ministry then we can expect her to increase the guards there." Azmodai explained.

"But if she does that then it would leave other places weaker." Harry said with a grin. "Let's give her the illusion of that then. Use the imps and dig up under Hogsmeade, gain permission from Keeper Katlyn to use one of the smaller dungeons closer to Hogsmeade so we don't compromise this one yet. Have a few of the wizards and witches disappear. Dominique was telling me that she was disappointed the torture chamber has been so unused except by her sisters." Harry said and Azmodai looked off into the distance. Harry rolled his eyes smirking slightly as he clicked his fingers in front of Azmodai's face. "Back to the Dungeon Azmodai, day dream later." He said and Azmodai grinned.

"Moving on, why have you got two of the warlocks using the scrying orbs to follow two people?" He asked and Harry looked up from the maps.

"They are following my orders to study the closest friends of the Minister." Harry explained. "I have some interesting plans a vampire in our dungeon told me about. He was quite insistent about how effective they were. The friends are always the best target to use." Harry said.

"Oh you've been speaking to…"

*-*-*-*-*-

Susan was in a better mood today, the reporters had their appetite sated for story for the moment and she had made the direct order to seal the chamber with the Veil in. if the threat originated from there, it wouldn't be coming back up. She had less paperwork to get through today and was scheduled to meet with the Muggle Prime Minister in a couple of hours regarding the attack on the Ministry to forewarn him incase they struck out at muggles.

There was a knock on her door.

Susan frowned slightly before calling for the person to enter.

"I have a delivery for you Minister." A woman spoke and Susan looked up from the current file she was reading to see a woman holding a bouquet of flowers. Susan stood up walking around to where the woman was and took the flowers gently into her hands smiling at them as she returned to the table conjuring a vase of water to hold them in. "There was a card with it as well." The delivery woman said and handed it to Susan.

Susan took the card and opened it.

To Suzie

_With Love_

??

Susan smiled as she held the card before tipping the delivery woman who turned and left the room with barely a word and Susan walked back over to her desk staring at the roses that stood now in the clear glass vase. She thought on who the mysterious person could be and the only logical answer she could come up with was Ernie with the way he flirted with her at almost every opportunity. No one else really came to mind.

She sighed looking at the clock, soon it would be time to talk to the Prime Minister to fill him in on the threat and then after that the rest of the afternoon was hers to do with as she pleased.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry watched as Hannah walked down the streets of London window shopping, the girl was managing to bore him and he was here to capture her. So far she had remained in populated areas and Harry noted that although she spent along time looking at items in the window he caught her reflection looking around the street at the people that were there. Harry smiled toying with her, walking past her and accidentally bumping into her, his face becoming visible for mere moments before he disappeared into the crowd.

She twisted around trying to find where he had gone, recognising the lightning bolt scar just like everyone else would even with only a glimpse of it and Harry smiled even more as her hand reached for her wand but she then froze. At least she would keep to the laws of the Wizarding world and not use magic.

Things were almost too easy.

Hannah continued walking, faster than before heading in the direction of Diagon Alley watching around for any sign of him as he moved calmly in between the people gently moving them aside as he worked his way through the crowd. He wanted to be there when Susan saw her gift.

*-*-*-*-*-

Susan had escaped early from the meeting with the Prime Minister and was now heading back home. She figured Ernie would already be there especially if the flowers were any indication. She had given him a key to her house shortly after she had been made Minister, only three people had the keys, one was Hannah, one was Ernie and the final belonged to her.

She paused as she walked up to the front of her house rubbing a painful ache in her shoulder. She had been feeling really tense with the Dungeon Keeper situation and everyone was slightly nervous although since the removal of Fudge, they had been more confident in the Auror's to protect them.

She pushed open the door and froze a smile on her lips as she looked at the rose and dove feather covered floor leading towards and up the stairs. Each step had a candle resting in a holder each of them lit bathing the stairway in a dull orange glow. Stuck to the banister was a note.

Upstairs

That was the only thing written on the note, one word. She smiled following the petals and feathers that lead up the two flights of stairs towards her room and slowly pushed the door open…

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry walked away from the house as Susan screamed, laughing as he calmly walked. There was no danger to Susan… yet. But the item that was there was much more traumatising.

It had not taken long to find the item that he had needed for part one. Harry knew that no other item would have such a reaction for her, such a trauma for her.

What better thing for her to find than the corpse of her beloved aunt.

Harry had briefly felt a pang of guilt at digging up Amelia's corpse but it had been necessary for revenge, revenge against the friend who had stabbed him in the back betraying him and everything he held dear by upping the restrictions on his exile.

But now the question remained, would she be able to see the difference in handwriting between the fake and Ernie's or would she push her friends away.

Harry stopped laughing, listening as the screams continued. The effect had worked rather well in his opinion. He wondered how she would react to the next part.

He wondered how much Hannah would like the next part.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter, slightly shorter but just as fun to write as the last one.


	8. Chapter 8

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/Overlord Fusion and Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings: by extreme popular request, this story has changed to a full blown multi ship fic including but so far not limited to:

Dominique (Elite Dark Mistress from DK2), Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, Tonks and probably some others. Toying with a couple of characters turning up. You'll know them when you see them.

I will not be putting Ginny or Hermione into the pairing, no offence but I have no interest in using them as love interests of any sort.

Notice: Dark!Evil!Harry ahead, you have been warned

Notice 2: Character death and torture in this chapter.

Chapter 7: Abduction

Susan refused to enter the house after that day, Harry had left her to panic and wonder who had done it, Hannah having seen Harry following her around had some assumptions but didn't say anything until she knew for certain.

Of course Hannah happily let Susan stay round hers for as long as she needed to recover from the experience.

Susan had warned her mother, the last living relative in her family and the woman had gone into hiding for her own protection. Hannah had put in for some leave from her job so as to stand by her friend in this time of crisis as Susan continued to do her job, she was scared but that didn't matter to her. She had to remain strong for the people of the wizarding world. The papers had heard of the insult to her family and the disrepect for the death of her aunt and were crying for justice over the situation. They were also demanding answers from the ministry over the lack of security but at least it was better than them slandering the ministry. The question had been easy to side step after all Susan just had to comment that the reason security was low on her house was because they were out defending the common folk.

The wizarding world ate that up and loved every moment of it.

Harry, had left Susan alone to see how she would react. Remarkably he had excepted a stronger reaction but although she refused to return home, she still remained strong. He now sat in the top room of the house opposite Hannah's residence, it had been on sale for a while and Harry had snapped it up, using a warlock to place the purchase and rush it through he now owned the house and Azmodai had warded it.

"She's quite an impressive woman isn't she." Harry said looking over his shoulder at the man who he was with. The man looked up at him and Harry grinned. "Oh wait, that's right, you can't talk can you, it must be extremely difficult with that tape over your mouth. Would you like me to remove it for you?" Harry asked walking over to where the man was tied to the chair. "Feel free to shout and scream as much as you want, the walls are enchanted to block the sound, the windows are enchanted to only show two people calmly relaxing, the doors are sealed by a blood ward created by a friend, only I can open it." Harry said before pulling the tape off of the mans face. "So how you been Ernie?" Harry asked in amusement. "I admit it was quite difficult to track down your home, a nice array of protections on there." He said and Ernie glared at Harry as he struggled against his restraints.

"What…" He started to speak but Harry cut him off.

"What am I doing with you? Well I though that was obvious. It's called Abduction or Kidnapping whichever you prefer." Harry said as he walked over to a metal table and wheeled it over, the top of the table had a white sheet covering whatever was on top but Ernie, who loved watching crime and thriller movies knew exactly what Harry was going to do. Harry pulled the sheet off the table to reveal a large selection of implements designed to inflict the largest amount of pain possible. "Ordinarily I'd start off with some questions but with you Ernie I'm not, you see I'd thought I'd explain that this revenge is nothing personal and not directed at you." Harry said. "Infact if it wasn't for her actions you wouldn't even be in this position." Harry continued. "But you see, Susan betrayed me, now I have to destroy you." Harry said and Ernie looked confused.

"She didn't…" He again started only to be interrupted.

"LIES!" Harry shouted. "She betrayed me the moment she became minister and increased the restrictions on my exile. Unforgivable on sight ring a bell to you? She turned her back on me, no Hufflepuff should betray their friends… I thought that was one of your huge codes!" Harry snapped back as he withdrew his wand. "But you see when I left they let me keep this, now I'm going to show you how good I've got with the Unforgivables." Harry said with a smirk. "Crucio." He whispered and the spell slammed into Ernie like a brick, pain washing all over him.

*-*-*-*-*-

"You must be worrying." Azmodai said as he walked into the library seeing Daphne sitting at the table near the corner.

"Oh? And why would I be afraid?" She asked calmly leafing through the book of spells that she had in her hands.

"Potter is currently meeting with Ernie McMillan, surely you must be concerned for your little lie to be blown open." He questioned and Daphne laughed.

"Harry Potter has a one track mind, always did and more than likely always will do. Ernie will claim innocence and that Susan wasn't trying to go against him and was trying to help him."

"I tend to find people in large quantities of pain more helpful." Azmodai said and Daphne laughed.

"People under torture will say whatever they can to make the pain go away." Daphne responded with a look of amusement.

"Hmm, I suppose so, I guess we shall just see how Potter does with the victim." Azmodai said as he withdrew his own personal scrying stone and focused on it bringing up the torture.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry stopped with the cruciatus curse and sat down opposite Ernie again, the Hufflepuff was breathing shallowly as he tried to shake off the lingering pain of the last curse, four times he had the spell cast on him now and each one hurt more than the last. After the second he had blacked out but Harry had quickly awoken him with a blast of icy cold water.

"Wh…" He started to speak truly not knowing what Harry wanted, his rants going from one tangent to the next quicker than Ernie's cruciatus befuddled mind could keep up.

"What do I want?" He asked looking at Ernie. "I want is a lot of things, the world to burn, the Dungeon Keeper's to be in control once more, to have a bit of peace and quiet, a small house in the wild world." Harry said laughing away. "But until I can be bothered to get round to those my attention is here." Harry said as he removed two pins from the table.

"Your not starting with that are you?" A female voice asked and Harry looked up to see Dominique standing there.

"Oh you have a better idea?"

"Actually it's a good idea, I was just wondering if you would stop for little old me." She said walking forwards stealing a kiss from Harry as he stood up to look at her. "After all, this is my job." She said plucking the pins from his grip. "Now be a sweetie and turn the music on." She said and Harry smiled walking over to the side where there was a CD Player and hit play as a disjointed, quick paced piano track played. "Ahh, Cohen's masterpiece." She whispered as she reached forwards lifting up one of Ernie's eyelids peeling it up revealing his full eye as she pushed the pin through the skin into his head holding it open.

Ernie screamed in pain as she did so and Harry smirked as he sat back down in the chair happy to watch the Mistress do her business oh so well.

*-*-*-*-*-

Daphne paled slightly watching the torture take place glad there was no sound coming through the stone as Azmodai laughed.

"I always do enjoy seeing the Mistress's in action." Azmodai said before shutting the stone off and placing it back into one of the pockets on his robe. "You lucked out with your guess, I thought for sure he would listen, but he doesn't seem interested in doing that at all." Azmodai commented.

"Of course not, Ernie is just the toy before Susan is grabbed." Daphne explained.

"And I hope your willing to share him." Azmodai said as she took a sip from her drink. He remembered the first time a warlock had confronted her about drinks in the library… the imps hadn't appreciated the hole in the wall they had to repair.

She coughed on her drink the water spraying across the table as she glared at him.

"I have no intention of sharing him."

"If he plans on what I think he is planning, you wont have a choice. Of course even if he wasn't you'd still have to compete with Dominique." He said and Daphne frowned.

"Who?"

That loveable lady that is torturng your old school associate." Azmodai said and laughed as Daphne paled slightly. He turned walking out the door. "This should be interesting." He mused and continued towards the training rooms to monitor how the creatures were doing to report back to Keeper Katlyn.

*-*-*-*-*-

Ernie was a mess.

Harry was feeling slightly faint at the damage done to him by Dominique, she truly made it an art. A horrible messy and sickness inducing art, but an artform none the less.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was dead, Harry would feel pity for the man. instead he felt nothing seeing only a pawn in his private little war on Susan.

"_If you've finished playing with your new toy Mr Potter, the imps have informed me that the house is empty, now would be as good a time as any to leave the body. We don't want the house to smell of corpse too much now do we." _The voice of Azmodai echoed in the back of his mind and Harry smirked as he pulled himself up.

"Dominique, prepare him. I have something else that needs doing." Harry said walking out of the room. The Dark Mistress frowned briefly at being given such menial labour but complied. After all, she would get her payment from him later.

*-*-*-*-*-

Hannah cursed under her breath as she stormed out of her boss's office, the door slamming shut behind her. The man had refused the leave claiming she had not worked long enough to get that kind of leave.

Her response… the desk was now a pile of firewood and the Boss blown clear out the window. Needless to say she wouldn't be welcome here anymore.

"Don't you think that was a bit of an over reaction?" A calm voice asked as she exited the building and she jumped her wand slipping into her hand as she looked at the person who had spoken to her.

"Harry?" She questioned and he nodded. "What are you doing here. Nobody has seen you in years." She questioned the memory of her seeing him when shopping going completely out of her head.

"I may be exiled but I know I could always count on my friends if I needed someone to talk to, I was working on a little project and thought of you." He said sweetly and Hannah felt herself blush slightly.

"It's dangerous for you to be here, anyone else see's you and they might attack first, ask questions second." She commented and Harry nodded his head.

"And that is one of the reason's I always liked you Hannah, always cared for others before yourself." He said and the blush on her cheeks increased even more.

"Thank you." She muttered quietly.

"I would love to stay and chat longer with you but I have previous arrangements with a friend, I'll speak to you soon?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, that's great." She agreed and Harry smiled before walking two steps away and disappearing with a small pop.

*-*-*-*-*-

Susan and Hannah didn't return to the house for the rest of the week, much to Harry's annoyance. Hannah had on a spur of the moment impulse taken Susan to visit some of her family and now they were returning, more relaxed then they had been before.

That was until they opened the door.

Originally Dominique had set the body to drop when the door was opened and remain hanging right in front of their face. But due to the unnatural heat for the time of the year the body had become a lot more riper and with bugs gaining access to it through a window which had been left open by accident it had now become quite badly damaged.

When it fell the noose was unable to hold the body as it snapped and fell right onto the two, its arms resting on their shoulders.

After a moment of shock the two started screaming trying to get as much distance away from the body as physically possible.

Harry watched from the house across the road a smile on his face before he turned around walking over to Dominique pushing her down so she was lying on the sofa.

"You've really outdone yourself this time." He said and she smiled up at him.

"Oh I haven't even begun yet." She purred and with a flick of his hand the lights went out

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, its darker and I have to say the story is going to get darker before it gets lighter (this chapter is heavily edited for the M rating I could have been a lot more descriptive with it.)

Review and let me know what you think, already I'm working on the next chapter but it most likely wont be up until either tomorrow or the day after.


	9. Chapter 9

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/Overlord Fusion and Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings: by extreme popular request, this story has changed to a full blown multi ship fic including but so far not limited to:

Dominique (Elite Dark Mistress from DK2), Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, Tonks and probably some others. Toying with a couple of characters turning up. You'll know them when you see them.

I will not be putting Ginny or Hermione into the pairing, no offence but I have no interest in using them as love interests of any sort.

Notice: Dark!Evil!Harry ahead, you have been warned

Chapter 8: damnation

Harry sat at the table of the house watching Hannah's. it was crawling with Aurors as they investigated the scene of the crime. No connections to him what so ever. Or at least there wouldn't be if Hannah didn't connect the dots together. His appearance and Ernie's sudden murder? Normally he would have thought something was up but he didn't know if Hannah would. Something definently wasn't right about the situation from her point of view, of course coming home to find a body dropping on them from the ceiling is enough to throw everyone off.

At the moment he sat watching the Auror's doing their job trying to find a clue about what had happened while idly thumbing through a spell book he had grabbed from the library.

Dominique had returned to the dungeon and Harry was now alone. Alone to continue the next part of the plan.

Shame it wouldn't be happening for another week or so, a chance for Hannah and Susan to calm a little bit.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Begging your pardon Keeper but you are overstepping your boundaries." A voice spoke and Keeper Katlyn looked up in mild disinterest dusting off her green robes as she sat looking at the small creature that stood leaning on a staff.

"And as I said Gnarl, it has been a long time since there has been an overlord, I'd say old treaties don't really apply now." She explained.

"As long as there is a force of good in the world… as disgusting as that sounds, there is an Overlord to act as a counterbalance, you have always existed and disrupted that loose balance so the Keepers and the Overlord made the contract to keep their rules separate." Gnarl explained and Katlyn waved it off with a calm gesture.

"That was then, when there were dozens of Keepers, now there is just one, myself." She explained and Gnarl laughed.

"No Keeper, there is still one more." Gnarl responded and Katlyn laughed.

"That broken fool of a keeper? Azrael is a wreck, no minions, no Mana, nothing to cause a threat, just there in an existence with the inability to do anything." Katlyn responded and Gnarl raised a hairy eyebrow.

"And his brother?" Gnarl asked.

"His brother is a loyal servant." She calmly responded.

"Really, and how long do you think Loyalty will last with him acting as advisor to the wizard?" Gnarl asked with a grin and Katlyn frowned slightly.

"Betrayal equals death for him and his brother, he knows that. When the time comes he won't stand against me." Katlyn assured Gnarl who just shook his head.

"We shall see Keeper, we shall see." The Grey minion spoke and then turned and walked out.

Katlyn watched him walk out and then summoned an imp. "Send for Azmodai, I want him here immediately." She said and the imp disappeared in a flash of green Mana leaving the Keeper to ponder on the underlying threat from Gnarl.

*-*-*-*-*-

Hannah was sleeping.

She had refused to be chased out of her own home and had returned there the moment the Auror's had allowed her.

How did Harry know this?

He was currently standing in the room watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, Harry idly wondered what she was dreaming about to be this calm after such a short amount of time. He moved forwards brushing a strand of brown hair from her face, she reacted slightly nuzzling into the touch a small moan escaping her lips, Harry not able to hear the name that was spoken. He moved back to the corner of the room where a chair sat and lifted up the sketchbook he had with him.

Art had always been an interest to him after leaving the wizarding world. Having a lot of free time left him with the ability to go after his other interests in life, one of those being art. He had developed a knack for it and while he more than likely wouldn't be recognised as one of the greatest artists in the world he thought that he was pretty good. He continued sketching the image of the sleeping Hannah for several moments before stopping and checking his watch. It was barely past midnight, neither Hannah, or Susan who was asleep in the next room would be awake for several more hours. He tore the page out and scribbled it up, channeling a bit of the Keeper magic to burn the sheet of paper up before standing and exiting into the upstairs landing. Moving across it quietly he saw the Auror standing guard at the bottom of the stairs and smiled as he quietly moved into the room and closed the door behind him, a barely audible click as the door shut sounding a lot louder in the darkness.

He looked over the plain room, not much decoration and Susan hadn't even finished unpacking her clothes after her week off visiting Hannah's relatives. He moved over to the bed looking at the sleeping woman and smiled at how easy this was, if he was here to murder her then she'd be dead, just like that.

There was a stool by a vanity table in the room and Harry moved it pulling it across the room and sitting down lifting his sketchbook up. There was less light in this room but that was not a major problem, years of staying in the cupboard under the stairs made it easy for him to adjust to the poor light as he started drawing.

*-*-*-*-*-

Azmodai returned to the dungeon the chat with the Keeper being informative to say the least. From her actions it seemed that the Overlord's minions were taking notice of Harry's excursions into the above realm and were looking to have a bigger piece of the pie… or in their case the whole pie.

But to bring his brother into it… that was cold even by there standards. They knew the condition he was in, blind to the world contained in his dungeon heart, the mana drained from him faster than he can make it. There was no threat from him what so ever and now Keeper Katlyn was reminding him that any sign of betrayal would result in both their deaths. A growl of anger escaped his lips as he booted an imp out of the way. Normally he would have ignored them, but at the moment? Well at the moment he was in a bad mood.

Glancing at the Scrying Stone that was set up to monitor Harry, he saw that the guy was currently playing more mind games with the Minister. He briefly wondered how long the games would last but then more important things came to mind, the prisoners from the attack on Hogsmeade.

Well it was less of an attack and more of a mass abduction. The imps using an old dungeon had dug up into the houses of people and with the work of several vampires and Mistresses captured several of the villagers. Azmodai had actually been disappointed at how easy they fell, so far few in the Wizarding world were proving to be a problem to them.

But now with the minions making their move things might actually get interesting again.

He looked over the chess set that had been set up by one of the warlocks. He had always been fond of the game and looking at it he smiled as he moved a piece. "Check." He muttered and turned back to his potions that were being prepared.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry put the finishing touches onto the picture and folded it softly placing it inside an envelope. On the outside he smiled scribbling a quick note that only had two words on it

With love

He stood up, returning the stool to its original position he walked back over to the door pushing it open and closing it behind him. Moving to the end of the corridor he raised the window climbing out so he was sitting on the edge.

He reached out for the tree that he had climbed across and behind him the door opened.

The sound caused him to jump, his body falling off the ledge towards the ground. In a split second, knowing that if he landed it would be extremely painful and that he would be caught he apparated.

He didn't think of where he was going to apparate, just apparate somewhere safer than here. And as he apparated all the Auror alarm wards started off and the Auror department quickly mobilised to find the threat.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry crashed with a dull thud onto a chair, the force of his landing causing him to bounce and fall off, his body rolling down the few steps that were in front of him.

"He's here! He's here." A childlike voice shouted and a dull thwack was heard followed by a yelp of pain.

"Yes Giblet I can see that." A wiser voice spoke up and Harry lifted himself up into a sitting position. "Not a most graceful entrance sire," the voice spoke and Harry frowned as he looked at the elderly grey Gremlin type creature.

"Where am I?" Harry asked and the minion smiled.

"All in due time sire, all in due time."

*-*-*-*-*-

The Scrying stone used to monitor Harry shattered, white-hot crystal flying in all directions as the warlocks ducked for cover. Azmodai stood at the doorway watching the chaos and frowned. The minions had acted faster than he had anticipated and now he had no idea what they were going to say to Harry.

Idly he wondered if siding with the minions would be a good idea.

But then he remembered his brother.

No he wouldn't risk his brother. Wouldn't risk him until the odds were more in his favour.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/Overlord Fusion and Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings: by extreme popular request, this story has changed to a full blown multi ship fic including but so far not limited to:

Dominique (Elite Dark Mistress from DK2), Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, Tonks and probably some others. Toying with a couple of characters turning up. You'll know them when you see them.

I will not be putting Ginny or Hermione into the pairing, no offence but I have no interest in using them as love interests of any sort.

Notice: Dark!Evil!Harry ahead, you have been warned

Chapter 9: Unity

"I've had it!" Harry snapped finally as the Keeper and the minion master argued. He had been hijacked mid apparation by Gnarl and now stood in the middle of the arguing pair. "Balance is an illusion, because there is evil does not mean there will be good. My interfering with your actions mean nothing. I am combining both the roll of the Overlord and the Dungeon Keepers dream. We should not be arguing like this, you both are still restricted to your own areas instead of fighting why not work alongside each other and become one of the strongest forces every imagined. But if you can't the moment you finish tearing apart this rotten society of the wizarding world your going to be stuck dealing with the muggles. Their technological advances will take your minions." He said looking at Gnarl for a second and gestured to the brown minion that stood at attention staring at Harry with a wide eyes and toothy smile. "They will take your creatures in your dungeon." He added looking at Keeper Katlyn and then with his hand conjured a piece of paper. "And they will do this." He said and tore it to shreds for added emphasise.

"You dare criticise something that has held the peace for a thousand years?" Katlyn asked and Harry laughed.

"If you can't adapt you will die. Traditions are good as a basis for things but quickly fall to the dust when progress is involved." Harry said falling back into the throne seat and relaxed with a confident smile on his face. "I am a free agent, I know what I am after, I know what I plan to do and I am willing to work with you both, one of you or go it alone if need be." Harry calmly told them before looking at Gnarl. "But I have to say this is a really comfy chair." Harry laughed before pausing in thought.

"You seem to have all the answers, what would you suggest?" Katlyn asked condescendingly and Harry shrugged.

"No idea. You two sort it out I've got a job to do before our minister calms down and regains her marbles. I'm grabbing Dominique to help me on this one."

"Oh and why her?" Katlyn asked in mild interest.

"Because I am after a specific item and its gaurded by a very interesting woman." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"You seem to be collecting interesting women." Katlyn commented with amusement and Harry laughed jumping to his feet and walking across the throne room.

"What can I say, I appreciate the finer things in life… well I do now that I actually pay attention to them." Harry commented with a shrug. "Besides I'm getting her to deal with something else. Stepping up the plan as I collect the item." He explained flipping a coin as he moved towards the balcony. It landed and he looked at it letting out a small sound of annoyance. "I called it wrong AGAIN!" He muttered in frustration.

"And what item would that be?" Gnarl asked in amusement seeing many aspects of previous overlords in his actions.

"A rare blue flower that when prepared right, almost destroys the mental barriers of a persons mind, the person will hear every fickle thought, everything that runs through someone else's mind and because it will be caused by the barriers breaking down, she won't be able to organise the voices."

"So insanity is your goal?" Katlyn asked.

"Among other things." Harry said and disappeared with a pop reappearing in the house opposite Hannah's. "What's the word?" Harry asked looking at Dominique who stood at the window with a pair of binoculars.

"Increased number of guard, increased wards around the house." She explained as Harry walked forwards wrapping his arms around her and pressing against her back, resting his head on her shoulder wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you ready to begin the next part?" He whispered nibbling softly on her ear.

"I am always ready to do what is needed." Dominique practically purred back and harry smiled his hands trailing up along her body.

"Then I shall see you when I return." Harry said slowly pulling away from her. "And I might even have a present for you," Harry taunted as she turned round to face him. "But only if you're bad." He said with a wink and dissaperated.

Harry snapped back into reality in his private quarters in the dungeon. He walked over to the work surface he had and grabbed a small box off the table. Opening it he smiled. "This will be perfect for this task." He whispered and turned closing the box as the door to the quarters opened and Daphne walked in.

"I heard you had returned." Daphne said walking forwards directly at him. "You brought me down here and then you ignore me…" She said in disappointment and Harry laughed.

"I Didn't forget you." He said turning to face her a small smile on his face. "Quite the opposite, I am preparing the wizarding world for our full return, you expect me to lessen the impact by showing you ahead of time?" He questioned and she smiled.

"Oh but of course, who am I to argue with the great Harry Potter." She said mock bowing as she did so.

"Feisty as ever." He said pulling her close and he watched as her eyes darted to look over his shoulder at the box he had been holding. "Ah, ah… that's not for you," he said chiding her slightly but the smile never left her lifts.

"Buying presents for other women are you? I should be jealous." She said and Harry shook his head.

"I didn't buy this and I'm returning it to a person, with a little extra added to the mix."

"Is this a secret or can you tell me?" She asked and Harry chuckled.

"I need a flower from the Grove of Shadows and since this person is on the way I thought I would use it as a peace offering." He said innocently and Daphne stared at him.

"You plan to give this to that Queen of the elves? That fairy who is the last of her kind?"

"Queen Fay, yes I do." Harry said and Daphne frowned.

"But why make an offering when you can just take what you want with the power of the dungeon keeper?" She asked and Harry shrugged.

"Why destroy everything. We still need people in this world to continue progress, and to serve." He said with barely an afterthought and then mentally questioned himself about that answer.

"My, my, the Boy who Lived talking about Enslaving people, the world really has gone topsy turvy." She said and Harry pushed her back onto his bed.

"I've changed in a lot of ways." He said and moved forwards a smile playing on her lips as he came towards her.

TBC

A short chapter to let people know that… I am not dead ^_^ enjoy yourselves and I should be back to writing more fanfic stuff in the relatively near future as long as stuff like WOW and DCOnline and Dungeon Keeper and Beat Hazard and Mass Effect 2 and… well you know what, there are a lot of things distracting me, I am trying to write more at the moment so hopefully you'll see more soon ^_^

Bye for now.


	11. Chapter 11

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/Overlord Fusion and Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings: by extreme popular request, this story has changed to a full blown multi ship fic including but so far not limited to:

Dominique (Elite Dark Mistress from DK2), Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, Tonks and probably some others. Toying with a couple of characters turning up. You'll know them when you see them.

I will not be putting Ginny or Hermione into the pairing, no offence but I have no interest in using them as love interests of any sort.

Notice: Dark!Evil!Harry ahead, you have been warned

Chapter 10: Nightmare Tear

"Why do you come here?" The female voice practically purred as Harry walked into the glade.

"I come to seek an audience with you Milady," Harry said in his voice oozing with charm as he held his hands out to show he had no weapons concealed.

"It has been a long time since any of your kind have looked for me." She said cautiously. "Not since you tried to bind our kind to servitude, no we don't deal with the wizarding world, not anymore." She said plainly the voice getting quieter.

"But I am not here to represent them." Harry called out and closed his eyes as he reached out with his magic trying to locate her. "I come representing another faction that has wronged your kind and seek to make amends." That had done it, he felt her essence pause and move closer again.

"Which faction do you represent mageling? Which faction that has wronged my kind?" She asked and Harry laughed.

"Take a look at the clothing I'm wearing, surely you can tell just by a glance, your kind became so intimately acquainted with them over so many conflicts." When he had left the dungeon, Harry had dressed himself in a more neutral colour of the Warlock's robes the insignia of Keeper Katlyn imprinted along both sleeves.

"You!" She snapped angrily and Harry raised an eyebrow "You work for the Keepers?" She questioned in shock. "Why would they seek to make amends now when they massacred my people?" She questioned and Harry opened his eyes catching a glimpse of her as she moved smoothly through the tree line.

"You are the last of your kind, a dying race, the Keepers are a dying race, Katlyn is the last of her kind, being the last of your kind is an eye opening experience, she knows your kind were a powerful enemy, I know how powerful you're kind were magically even if they weren't as strong physically. I know the indignities that they suffered at the hands of the Keepers and I know of the fact that the Wizarding World during that time, abandoned the rest to fight effectively crippling the forces of 'Good' and causing the largest amount of casualties to your kind." Harry said solemnly and Queen Fay walked out of the tree line into the glade and stood staring at Harry, suspicion and distrust evident in her eyes. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he studied her figure, the Fay were known to be one of the most attractive of species, even more attractive than Veela's when they used their charm but he had largely put that down as facts being embellished over time.

"I do not need a history lesson to tell me what I already know." She said her voice showing the pain of the betrayal still stung deeply.

"After that your kind was hunted by Wizards hoping to have trophies, slaves, servants, toys or whatever you want to call it, they hunted you like animals and through each failed attempt your numbers dwindled until there was just you." Harry said shaking his head slightly. "Betrayed, isolated and alone, no one to support you." Harry said walking to where he had placed his bag upon his arrival. But you know that not all Keepers were truly psychotic, you've had a confrontation with Katlyn before haven't you?" Harry asked and Queen Fay nodded.

"I fought her until I was completely drained of all magic, she let me live and leave, I was quite surprised." She muttered and Harry nodded his head.

"But she kept something of yours didn't she?" He questioned reaching into his bag and pulling out a plain wooden box.

"She did, a necklace that has been passed down through my people for generations, she took it from me as a trophy of my defeat." She sounded even more pained after saying that glancing at the box in curiosity.

"You mean this?" Harry asked semi innocently as he opened the box showing the intricately designed necklace. "I thought to show our sincerity of peace, I'd bring this back to you." He said smoothly and Queen Fay looked hesitant her hand coming up to her mouth as she stood staring breathlessly at the necklace.

"I never thought I would see it again." She whispered before recovering and frowning at Harry. "And what do you want in return, I highly doubt you have done all of this to expect nothing in return." She stated and Harry nodded his head.

"I won't lie to you, I would like to ask one favour in return." He said simply and Queen Fay gestured for him to continue. "I need a Nightmare Tear." He said and her eyes widened before she glared in suspicion.

"And what would you want with that? The flower is dangerous at best and Deadly at worse." She said and Harry closed the box as he looked at her.

"I am starting a war to destroy the Wizarding World, the Minister is my target." He said and Queen Fay smiled slightly and Harry mentally cheered, _'Bingo, the Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend!'_ "I plan to pull down the current broken regime and remake it and then if need be move on to the rest of the world. I just want the Minister to suffer before I make my final move."

"The way you speak it sounds like it's personal between you and the Minister." Queen Fay said knowingly and Harry nodded in agreement.

"She betrayed me, after my exile and her election as Minister, she upped the order to Unforgivables on sight." Harry commented and Queen Fay frowned. "You're right it is personal, I want her to suffer for this betrayal."

"The Nightmare Tear will be yours mageling, but I think I'll hazard a guess and say that you'll expect more assistance in the future." She said and Harry shrugged.

"The future is the future, I may need more help and I may not." He said as he walked forwards slowly towards Queen Fay to show he was not trying to do anything underhanded as he reopened the box. "But it would be nice if that even if we can't call ourselves allies, we can be associates, all you need to do is call and I will come to help." He said and She slowly reached into the box taking out the necklace cradling it in her hands before stepping back and bowing her head slightly.

"Our kind never liked each other, but for this I thank you." She said and stepped back into the woods. "Wait here I shall return with the Nightmare Tear." And with that Harry felt her essence vanish as he leant back against the tree a small sigh of relief leaving his lips.

"That went better than I had planned." He muttered and sighed again waiting for Queen Fay to return.

She returned faster than Harry had anticipated, bringing what looked to be a blue rose with her as she did. "Here is the Nightmare Tear, I assume you know how to prepare it?" She questioned and Harry nodded. "Take it and use it to further your goals, I have no love for your kind and would quite happily see them burn to the ground." She said and Harry reached up and gently took the flower from her grip and bowed his head slightly.

"I thank you for this Queen Fay, again, know that you must only call and I will come to help." He said softly and she nodded.

"I doubt I will have to worry, you are the first in a long time to find me." She said and Harry laughed.

"You do know that what you have just said is about the equivalent of mocking fate?" He questioned and she nodded as he turned, walking away from her. "I will be off." He said and before she could respond he disappeared with a small pop.

…

And reappeared in the house with Dominique lounging on the couch looking bored out of her mind. "Comfy are we?" he asked and she tilted her head to look at him a smile on her lips.

"It could be better." She said gesturing with a finger for him to come closer and Harry smiled reaching over gripping her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Is this for me?" She asked gesturing to the blue rose.

"It's yours to prepare, you know what it is." Harry said and Dominique cackled making Harry look at her in surprise as she took the flower from him holding it up and examining it.

"Such a perfect specimen, she really does have a green thumb doesn't she." Dominique said knowingly and Harry feigned ignorance.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying." She sang back placing the flower in a vase until she could get around to dealing with it and walked back up to Harry. "And you know I hate liars." She said and Harry chuckled nervously as she pushed him onto the couch.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" He asked jokingly and she nodded smiling as she sat in his lap gripping the top of his robe and pulling it the sound of the buttons breaking as she pulled it apart loud against their quiet breathing.

"Oh I don't think its trouble at all." She said and leant in closer to him. "I think you'll enjoy this."

TBC

O_O

Holy Cow another update... that makes two in one month... who am i and what have i done with the slacker that left this story for ages? i suppose this is the benefit with having more free time due to cuts in my work shifts.

Now i got a notice for people who are interested. The selection of chapters i've got on here under the title "The many faces of Harry Potter." I have abandoned pretty much all of the ideas in there except for the Wargames ones. If anyone is interested in using one of the ideas that i have uploaded there. Feel free to PM me ^_^

To all that have reviewed my stories recently I thank you all, I appreciate the reviews and feedback and if you have any questions feel free to PM me and as long as it isn't asking for too many details I'll be happy to answer them ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/Overlord Fusion and Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings: by extreme popular request, this story has changed to a full blown multi ship fic including but so far not limited to:

Dominique (Elite Dark Mistress from DK2), Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, Tonks and probably some others. Toying with a couple of characters turning up. You'll know them when you see them.

I will not be putting Ginny or Hermione into the pairing, no offence but I have no interest in using them as love interests of any sort.

Notice: Dark!Evil!Harry ahead, you have been warned

Chapter 11: Administering the serum

Harry watched in amusement as Dominique continued her work idly humming a tune as she sliced up ingredients with practised ease, adding them to the cauldron at the right time, stirring it and preparing everything for the potion with barely a double check. Keeper Katlyn had told him that Dominique was one of the best Potion Mistresses ever and Harry was sad that he ever doubted her. The Dark Mistress prepared everything with an ease that put Snape to shame. "So what do you plan to do?" Dominique asked and Harry looked up at her as she continued to prepare ingredients while glancing at him.

"Do?" He asked calmly picking up a book that she had dropped to the floor at one point or another.

"Yes do, with the Queen Fay." She questioned knowingly and Harry shrugged.

"There are many options available." He calmly explained and Dominique laughed shaking her head.

"I know exactly what you plan to do." She commented and Harry feigned a look of innocence.

"Why I have no idea what you mean…" He paused the two looking at each other the only sound in the otherwise silent room the soft simmering sound of the cauldron. He blinked first and then laughed leaning back into the sofa as Dominique started laughing as well. "Now in all seriousness, I haven't decided, there are too many options available to me." He stopped and pushed himself off of the sofa onto his feet as he walked over to a shelf with several different potions and vials. He hummed and looked thoughtful as he lifted a couple examining them. "One thing that has amazed me during all this time though." Harry commented with a sideways glance as Dominique stepped away from the cauldron leaving it to simmer for a moment as she walked over to him curiosity about the vials he was toying with. She had set up the shelf herself and so knew that only her more dangerous containers poisons were located there.

"Oh and what could be amazing you? Other than myself of course." She said cheekily and Harry laughed as he pulled down a final vial filled with light blue powder.

"Dumbledore may have retired from Hogwarts but he's too much of a goodie, goodie to sit back and not try and stop us. It makes me curious as to why he has yet to turn up."

"At this time, why would he? Yes you've constantly harassed the Minister but you've done nothing to cause fear and terrorise people. Or cause mass amounts of death and carnage." Dominique said as she stepped by grabbing an item from the ingredient shelf and examining it. "Hmm, too dried out." She muttered and threw it over her shoulder at the bin next to the sofa.

The dull thud signalled that it had hit its target and Dominique smiled as Harry turned around. "I've been moving slowly to not cause an all out witch hunt… pardon the saying." He muttered and walked over to the desk leaning over it as he scribbled a basic letter. Dominique moved behind him leaning against his back pressing herself against him, her hands wrapping around his waist for a moment before sliding down, teasing him. He shivered slightly at the touch struggling to keep his hand steady as he added the finishing touches to the letter. He popped open the vial smiling as he let the powder fall out onto the sheet of paper. He left it for several moments standing up, forcing Dominique back as well as he turned resealing the lid and placing the vial behind him on the table as he leant forwards roughly kissing Dominique before gripping her hands pulling himself free of her. She groaned slightly and Harry smiled cheekily at her as he stepped back. "I've got a couple of things I need to do. You're capable of holding down the fort aren't you?" He asked almost mockingly and she rolled her eyes.

"I think I can survive without you for a little while, I've done it before you walked into the picture." She retorted and Harry laughed.

"Yes but you miss out on my oh so charming personality." He ducked as she threw something at him and he exited through the door. Moments later she heard the sound of him apparating out of the building. She turned back to the potion, glancing up at the clock just to check how long it had been simmering and turned away again with a smile.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up." Dominique spoke calmly looking at the person in the doorway. "Got bored of spending all that time to yourself?" She taunted and Daphne stepped in to the room a look of annoyance on her face, wand in hand.

"You think you have the advantage with him because you're up here all the time? I've known him for a lot longer than you." She said calmly, aiming the wand at Dominique who just smiled stepping in front of the cauldron.

"Go ahead, fire the spell, take my place. Can you do it without me knocking the cauldron over and spoiling his plans?" She questioned and Daphne hesitated. Dominique used this brief moment and reacted stepping forwards and kicking the wand out of Daphne's hand. She pushed Daphne back against the wall and smiled as Daphne did little to react. "You could be fun to have around Greengrass." She said slowly and Daphne shivered as she felt Dominique's breath against her neck, the gloves smooth against her as Dominique held her against the wall. "But know your place." She muttered and Daphne smiled.

"My place is equal with you." Daphne whispered and Dominique felt something poking against her stomach and glanced down. In Daphne's hand she held a knife and that knife was pressed against her stomach. Dominique smiled letting her hand fall away from Daphne's throat and stepped back bringing her hands up and clapping to her three times.

"Almost, maybe I underestimated you… maybe." She said calmly and turned back to the potion. Daphne blinked in surprise as she watched her turn, surprised at how she just completely turned her back on her. She walked over to the desk near the window and saw the letter there. Curiosity getting the better of her she reached over to touch it.

"Don't!" Dominique ordered a knife flicking from her hand and embedding into the desk. "It's contaminated." She said and Daphne pulled her hand back as if burnt. "You wouldn't feel it now, but that powder dissolves with the warmth from your body, it'll absorb into your skin and begin attacking your body from the inside out, slowly dissolving you. Not a pleasant way to die I assure you." She said calmly and Daphne stepped back walking over to the sofa and dropping down into it.

HPACPHPACP

Harry reappeared with a pop in an alcove in Diagon Alley, hidden in the shadows he stepped out as he pulled his hood up, hiding his scar and his telltale hair. He walked down the street keeping his head respectfully bowed so as not to draw attention to himself as he made his way towards the entrance of knockturn Alley. His hands in his pocket he smiled as he held the two items that he was going to surprise the Pureblood bigots with. _'I Wonder how many of them like movies.'_ He idly pondered as he grinned walking into the shadow cloaked alley brushing past people, careful not to linger near them in case they may act against him. He didn't fear the people here, far from it, he just wasn't stupid enough to try his luck right now.

Continuing down he smiled as he looked up at the diamond in the rough so to speak. A place that the Death Eaters loved to hang out in during the last two wars. They would regale all who would listen about their muggle tortures and the dark residents gathered here knowing that they would have little fear of undercover aurors or hit wizards. The bouncers were fierce and the people inside trigger happy with their wands. The wards around dispelled any illusions and surprisingly, locked metamorphs into their base form. Harry had been surprised to learn about that in the last war, the screw up in information had almost cost Tonks her life. _'She never did quite forgive Dumbledore for sending her into there.'_ He idly mused as he walked up towards the doors. The bouncers moved to intercept but as Harry stopped infront of them and as they looked him over he calmly gestured with his hand. _'A simple confusion charm should suffice for now' _He thought as they stepped back a slightly befuddled look on their faces as Harry walked in. He moved through the patrons barely causing them to give him notice as he walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool. The bartender nodded to him but Harry waved him off as he glanced around the bar looking for a specific person. '_There' _he cheered internally as the figure he was looking for ducked through a back door. Pushing himself off of the stool again Harry walked over the sound of music and people chatting covering any sound that he made as he stepped over to the door. Glancing around he saw no one was paying attention and gently pushed the door open. Harry walked into the corridor behind the door and calmly walked along, the sound of his footsteps echoing as he walked up to another door. Glancing through the window there he smiled, seeing his targets and shifted back a little bit.

_BANG!_

Harry's boot connected with the door kicking it open, the wooden door slamming against the wall for an extra crash for more dramatic effect.

"You know, you really should get better guard dogs." Harry said as he calmly walked in, ignoring the dozen or so wands pointed at him.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked and Harry smiled and waved off the question.

"I'm just someone who likes to bring a bit of anarchy to the world." He commented walking over to the table that they were sitting around. The end that he stood at having one person sitting on a chair with wheels on. Harry grabbed the back rolled it slightly, much to the mans protest and slid it to the rest of the group as he calmly stood. "I have a proposition to make, but first, I want to show you something that I learnt." He said with an almost childlike glee his hand moving into his pocket and slowly coming back out. The others tensed, their grips on the wands tightening as Harry grinned, pulling out a pencil and some blue tac. "I'm gonna make this pencil disappear." He said with another grin and slammed the pencil onto the table, the blue tac holding it vertical.

"Goyle, get rid of this Idiot." The leader said and Harry smiled gesturing with his hands for people to watch the pencil as Goyle walked round. The big guy grabbed Harry's arm. He reacted, his elbow slamming into the thugs gut, he twisted round grabbing Goyle's head and slamming it onto the pencil. Goyle's lifeless body dropped to the floor the pencil embedded in his skull as Harry turned to the rest and flicked out his hands. "Ta da!" He cheered and the wizards growled, the anger attempting to cover their surprise and fear at the man infront of them. "It's interesting drakkie… can I call you that?"

"No." Draco snapped in anger at the man who recognised him.

"Oh don't be like that Drakkie. So as I was saying. It's interesting Seven years ago… or is it eight? I can't remember you lose track of time while wandering about, I lead a raid on here against Death Eaters… and ironically enough I found your father here." Harry continued as he leant against the table. "Oh the sounds of anguish he made as I took his life." Harry continued and Draco snapped to his feet firing a spell. Harry leant to the side the red spell going past him and hitting the wall, blowing a chunk of it out, rubble scattering up the corridor that he had walked down moments before. "Still using grade school level spells Drakkie?" Harry shook his head tutting ever so slightly as he did so. "You lot disappoint me, I thought you'd be jumping at the chance to listen to me. I thought you'd love to hear how to wipe out the 'dirty blood' of the wizarding world!" Harry commented with grand flourish and the group looked at him in surprise. "Oh wait, you don't know who I am, curses!" Harry cried out turning his back to the group. "I always act and ignore the script, that's just stupid!" He said and pulled his hood back letting his messy black hair show. He spun aorund. "Harry Potter is BACK!" He snapped and the group looked at him in shock and panic.

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here? You're exiled! What the hell are you against Mudbloods for?" Draco snapped, first to recover from his shock as Harry laughed.

"Isolation can do a lot to you Drakkie. Leave a person with his thoughts long enough and you never know whats going to happen." He said as he pulled a box out and placed it down on the table with a letter stuck to the top of it. "You guys have fun, read that letter take a look at whats in the box and then get in touch. This may have been too much of a shock in one go to deal with for you so I'm going to let you think about it." Harry said sliding the box across the table and stepping back a smile still on his face as he pulled his hood up. "Think about it." He said and stepped through the doorway again.

"Potter! Get back here!" Draco yelled and chased after him as one of the goons picked up the letter off the box.

Harry stepped out of the bar quickly moving down the street and could hear Draco shouting after him. He smiled, Draco was still predictable after all these years.

"Potter!" Draco yelled as he exited the bar the groups of people in the street freezing up as they heard the name of the Boy Who Lived shouted.

Harry turned round as Draco ran forwards away from the tavern and Harry held up a hand with three fingers raised.

Draco skidded to a halt as Harry lowered one. "What the hell are you planning Potter?" he questioned and watched as Harry lowered another finger.

"All in good time Drakkie…" He lowered another finger, dropping his hand.

BOOM

A deafening explosion ripped through the area as the bar erupted into flame, shards of wood, glass and metal showering the street covering the people as they reacted to slow to protect themselves, the people who had been queueing to get in, sent flying by the explosion crashed agaisnt the ground or against nearby buildings lying motionless as Harry smiled, his hands resting inside his pockets as he stood unflinchingly looking at Draco.

"All in good time." He said and disappeared with a pop.

Draco stood in surprise and watched the spot where Harry had vanished from and looked around at the paniced streets. With a look of anger he too vanished with a pop as aurors started to turn up.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13

A chosen Path

A Harry Potter/Overlord Fusion and Dungeon Keeper Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Overlord or Dungeon Keeper. I am not making any money from this so there is no need to sue

Rating: M for violence, cursing and general torture and murder and violence and other bits of nastiness… and possibly some scenes of a sexual nature in future chapters.

Pairings: by extreme popular request, this story has changed to a full blown multi ship fic including but so far not limited to: Dominique (Elite Dark Mistress from DK2), Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, Tonks and probably some others. Toying with a couple of characters turning up. You'll know them when you see them.

I will not be putting Ginny or Hermione into the pairing, no offence but I have no interest in using them as love interests of any sort.

Notice: Dark!Evil!Harry ahead, you have been warned

Chapter 12: My Return

_Tap, tap, tap_

_Tap, tap, tap_

He hated waiting. It was one thing that bugged Harry more than traitors. Sure he looked patient with all his plans and for those he was being patient, mainly because he knew they had a huge payoff if it worked, however, he now sat here, ontop of a roof opposite his next target watching as people went to and from it with barely a glance at the building.

The entrance to the wizarding world in the middle of London.

_Tap, tap, tap_

He was waiting for the busiest time, the time to make the biggest example to the Wizarding World of his return and how pissed he was. The busiest hour for the Leaky Cauldron, two weeks before the start of Hogwarts and Harry needed to make his Grand Entrance.

Oh he had been tempted to make the return appearance in Hogwarts itself but the problem with Dumbledore, the wards, the professors… although he was confident that only the former duelling champion Flitwick would give him problems now, perhaps Snape but rumours that he had picked up had pointed to him having disappeared on a 'research project.'

And so that left Diagon Alley, the Ministry would be an impact but there was no way to secure his cruelty if there were no innocents in the mix. _'No innocents in the Ministry? What about the people who were just drones to the system?'_ He heard the voice of Azmodai question in the back of his mind.

'_The ministry is corrupt, there are no true innocents there,'_ Harry countered and Azmodai laughed sharply.

'_If that were so…'_ Azmodai's voice slowly cut out and Harry frowned in confusion thinking the link was secure.

'_Hello! Is this thing on!" _A voice yelled and Harry grimaced clutching his head as he recognised the voice as the minion master Gnarl. _'Ah, finally a connection, it has been remarkably hard to get a hold of you, you'd think Keeper Katlyn was worried you'd abandon her or something.' _Gnarl laughed and Harry rolled his eyes.

'_You two still arguing?' _Harry questioned as he walked to the edge of the building, grateful for the disillusionment charm that he had placed on himself, keeping him hidden from view of the muggles walking by. _'What do you want now Gnarl'_ Harry questioned and the minion cleared his throat and begun to speak.

'_Now that you're 'suggesting' a partnership between the Minion's and the Dungeon Keeper I thought I would see if you could perhaps reclaim something for us.'_ Gnarl spoke as Harry looked down at the ground, wordlessly casting a spell to make him light as a feather before stepping off and slowly floating donw.

'_And what would that be? I'm a bit busy at the moment.'_ Harry questioned.

'_We've discovered the location of one of the minion hives, we thought you might be interested in returning it,'_ Gnarl commented and Harry paused in thought.

'_And why would I be wanting to do that?'_ Harry questioned as he stepped back out of the path off one of the muggles. Invisible to the human eye he may be, but he wasn't impossible to touch and someone bumping into something invisible would cause a panic and he didn't want that… yet.

'_The hive is in posession of someone you are very familiar with.' _Gnarl paused and Harry could almost feel the smirk forming on Gnarl's features as Harry waited for the information. _'After all, its in the posession of your cousin.'_ Gnarl explained and Harry froze again, eyes wide in surprise as he leant back against the window to the store behind him.

'_My cousin? Dudley has one of the hives?'_ Harry questioned in shock and Gnarl confirmed it. Harry closed his eyes letting out a quiet sigh rubbing at the bridge of his nose before moving to the side stepping into an alleyway his plans for the Leaky Cauldron temporarily forgotten.

'_A lot has changed in the last 8 years in your world. There have been a lot of curious events.'_ Gnarl explained and Harry frowned.

'_This is a lot more than curious…' _Harry trailed off still trying to think of how this could have happened. _'Where?' _Harry asked.

'_A small town called… sheephead? No that doesn't sound right… something like that.'_ Gnarl commented with an offhand tone and Harry nodded his head.

'_I'll look into it, but for now, I've got something else I need to deal with first.'_ Harry said and with a smirk shut the mental connection walking through the crowd still disillusioned pedestrians and to the door of the Leaky Cauldron, pushing it open he stepped in the spell fading off of him as he entered the sound of his boots heavy against the wooden floor.

People looked up at him.

He smiled, gesturing with his hand the back door leading to the alley slamming shut on a person trying to enter. The door behind him slowly groaning out as it shut behind him. "Hello Leaky Cauldron…" He said his voice low but clearly heard by the now deathly silent patrons. "Did you miss me?" He asked and none of them answered as he looked over them. "What? No insults? No death threats? No declaring me the ultimate evil?" Harry placed a hand to his chest shaking his head. "You disappoint me, I guess its true, you can only parrot the Daily Prophet behind my back." He said and looked over the group before his eyes locked on a person. "You, what's your name."

"Jack."

"Jack what?" Harry questioned a slight edge to his tone as he watched a wizard at the bar try to subtly go for his wand.

"Warren."

"Not a magical name that I recognise, Muggleborn?" Harry questioned again and the man nodded. "Good, means I can do this without cause for concern." He said and threw a ball to the man who vanished with a surprised pop. "That man gets to leave here alive… the rest of you, not so much." Harry responded as the wizard finished drawing his wand snapping it up and aiming at Harry who held up his hand. "Did you really think I wasn't watching people?" He questioned as a blue energy shot from his hand, beams of what looked like lightning crackled across between the two hitting the wizard who screamed out his body spasming as he dropped his wand falling to the floor quickly curling into a foetal position. After a moment Harry let the spell go, a look of mild surprise on his face that went unnoticed by the patrons because of their own fear at what he was going to do.

'_How the hell did I manage that, it wasn't a keeper spell…'_ He thought sharply as another wizard spoke.

"What do you want with us?"

"You sheep are my message, your crusade to turn me into the next villain has finally finished and now you reap the rewards of that crusade." Harry spoke calmly as he saw several of them try to move but looked confused. "Can't apparate? I've been working on this for the last few days now, the rune work into it has been a lot of fun." He said as a fireball started to form up on his hand. "You are trapped, no apparation, no portkey's unless keyed in by my magic and no Floo Travel." To emphasise this he flicked his other hand a blasting curse slamming into the Fireplace breaking it, fragments of brick scattering around the side of the room. "Come on now! How many of you are there and how many of me? Are you really going to stand there and let me do this?" Harry mocked as he snapped his hand out the fireball slamming into one wizard setting his robe alight. The others seeing this snapped out of their shock many giving into fear as others drew their wands. "That's more like it. take your best shot." He said walking into the middle of the room as they aimed their wands, he held his hands out to the sides and made a gesture. _'Could it really be this easy?' _Harry thought idly as the wizards fired spells from both directions aiming at chest height.

The spells were fast but Harry was faster ducking the spells as they flew harmlessly over head and the wizards and witches ducked out of the way of the rogue spells and Harry laughed. "Pathetic. How you claim to be superior to muggles I will never know. You are weak and foolish." He said and stepped over to the bar wandlessly summoning Tom to him. "Tom, I always liked you, it's a shame to do this to the Cauldron but it needs to be done." He clicked his fingers and held his hand open a box appearing in it that he placed down on the surface. "Send my regards to hell." Harry commented looking at the others as he and Tom disappeared with a pop.

One of the wizards cautiously took a step over to the box and looked at it and on the top they saw a note. Hesitantly they reached for it and looked at it.

_Boom._

The Leaky Cauldron exploded, engulfed in flames.

Harry, standing on the roof part way up the street looked at Tom who he held by the throat looked over at the explosion as the flames shot into the air and smiled as he saw the shimmering of the illusion about it start to fade, people running and screaming as the protections over Diagon Alley started to fall magically pushing the street apart as it became visible to the muggle world. "The Leaky Cauldron, Gateway to the Magical World. Lets see them cover up this one." Harry stated to Tom and the elder man gasped as Harry plunged a knife in, sliding the blade under the ribs. Tom looked at him coughing sharply, as he felt himself weaken before Harry let him go, leaving the knife embedded in his body as it slid down the roof tiles falling onto the panicking people below causing even more chaos. Idly he checked the time and frowned.

"Tch, I need to be somewhere else." Harry commented with a small mutter of disdain and vanished with a pop.

HPACPHPACP

Susan looked at the mountain of paperwork cursing her luck. First that den on inequity in Knockturn Alley was blown up, to her, personally it wasn't that much of a proplem. It had always been a breeding ground for all kinds of trouble that the Auror's had not been able to get into and crackdown on. The headache came as the list of casaulties from the explosion came in. Several prominent Pureblood families had come to an end in that one action. True they were all aligned to the Darker Factions in the past but you don't remove a chunk of the Voting Body of the Wizengamot and not have to suffer some ramifications.

The fact that several witnesses had Seen Malfoy shouting at "Potter" was another problem that she didn't know how to deal with, Witnesses had seen a cloaked figure enter, getting past the bouncers with little to no problem and moments later leave only to be revealed to be Harry Potter. The evidence lined up that it was him that had destroyed the Bar.

And then moments ago the Leaky Cauldron was blown up and with it the focus point for the enchantments to keep Diagon Alley hidden from the Muggle world. She had no idea how they were going to cover this up or whether or not that it would be time to bring the Wizarding world out into the open. So far there had only been one confirmed survivor of the attack and that was because he had been portkeyed out by the explosion and had appeared in the Auror building.

He had also positively identified Harry Potter as the culprit behind the attack.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked over to the window looking out over the streets below. While many thought the entire Ministry was below ground, a select few knew that the Ministers office was actually above ground, the office door in the Main ministry having several strong enchantments to create a stable portal between the door to the office and the door in the Ministry.

_Tap, tap, tap_

She was broken from her thoughts as she turned to the other window looking shocked at what she saw. A snowy white owl, that looked almost identical to Hedwig. She walked quickly over to the window opening it. the owl flapped in, hooted once at her and then shot out again after dropping a thick envelope on the desk.

Hesitantly she waved her wand, scanning it for anything harmful with a range of spells that she had learnt from her Aunt, when they came back clean she let out a small sigh opening it and frowning at the extras that seemed to have been added.

Glitter along with other different colour powder that rubbed off onto her hands as a letter slid out of the envelope. She ignored it at first pulling out the folded piece of parchment opening it.

She dropped the parchment colour draining from her face as one of her hands came to her mouth snuffing out a gasp of panic before she could even make it as she sat staring at the sketch of her sleeping.

Shakily she reached for the note and opened it feeling her eyes water slightly as she read it.

Susan

_I'll be seeing you soon._

_An old friend_

She blinked away tears a look of anger crossing her features. Harry wanted to play games with her? Well she wouldn't play them with him.

HPACPHPACP

Former Undersecretary Delores Umbridge walked into her house the candles magically lighting as she entered humming to herself, happy with the days work and how she had managed to convince the International Governing Body to tighten the restrictions on certain Non Human species. She hated them and their unnaturalness and personally wished that they could be wiped out of existence but knew that was unlikely to ever happen.

The majority of Humanity didn't have the stomach to do something like that.

_Clop, Clop._

She flinched at that sound her hand snapping to her wand as she turned to the direction of the sound looking at the pitch black Living Room confused as she slowly walked into it as to why the torches hadn't activate. As she entered she muttered the Lumos spell but it did nothing to penetrate the blackness of the room

_Clop, Clop._

The sound again and she whimpered, memories of being carried off by the Centaur flashing to the forefront of her mind as she tried a stronger lighting spell to little to no avail.

_Clap, Clap._

She froze at that sound, whoever had been imitating the horse sound now not bothering and just clapping causing her to panic, the lighting flared up and she jumped waving her wand wildly as she looked for an adversary the sudden change to light throwing off her vision.

"Hello Delores." Harry spoke from the chair he was sitting in, smiling darkly as he looked at the witch.

TBC

There is the next chapter, some of you are probably going to be going "Why didn't they fight! They could have done something to Harry." Regarding the Leaky Cauldron scene and in a way I agree but I also strongly stand by evidence that we've seen. The wizarding world, despite being armed with like the deadliest weapons possible are all mindless. Sure there are the few that will act but the majority even if it meant the difference between life and death just don't act and So Harry goaded them to act in a situation which he had full control over.

The Focus point for the wards and enchantments is something I've used in my Hogwarts Fantasy story, a centre point that all the wards and Enchantments that keep something safe (in this case the Alley hidden) need to have some focus as a base point to tether the spell to stop it deteriorating (or at least that's the logic I'm using) similar to how the Secret Keeper spell is tied to the Secret Keeper.

Ahh well enough of me talking. Any questions you may have send me a PM. Any criticism (please, no flames) say so in a review. Any compliments, send me a review as well ^_^ I'll try not to delay as much for the next chapter (whichever of my stories it may be) but we'll just have to see how things go.

Talk to you later

o/


End file.
